


Outside the Court

by FacetiousFanboy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Courtroom Drama, Courtship, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom blue, Explicit Language, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gem Sex, Gems In Heat, Inappropriate Office Behavior, Jealousy, Lawyers, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sexting, Shower Sex, Teasing, Tender Sex, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, mostly smut though, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/pseuds/FacetiousFanboy
Summary: This all started when Yellow Zircon went to Blue Zircon in hopes that the other would help her with her heat. What followed was the start of a new relationship for the two lawyers, but is it just two gems using each other for sexual pleasure or is there more to it for our lovers?





	1. Outside the Court

Blue Zircon was a lawyer. She was a gem of society, a seeker of truth and justice. She did whatever she could to protect her clients and to prove their innocence in the courts of Home World. Yellow Zircon was also a lawyer, a confident, strong, intelligent gem. She always did her best to put up solid cases and ensure that she won, earning her the respect of many of her peers. The two were often at ends and had battled many times in the courtroom, but they also knew each other outside of it. They respected each other, challenged each other, and perhaps they felt more than they truly admitted to, but they would never let it show. They would always be at odds, until something happened to drive them towards each other. 

Blue walked into her office on what must have been one of the longest days of her career. She had been in court since earlier that day trying to defend a gem who had been accused of fusing with some other gem outside of her class. The case had been decided finally and her client had gone free, though she was assigned to a new group off world to avoid this kind of complication from arising again. Blue flopped down into the chair behind her desk and groaned as she fazed off her shoes, lifting her feet up and rubbing them slowly. They were always sore after these long days and she just wanted to go home and sink into a hot bath and forget about everything. But she didn't have that luxury. She still had another case coming up before she would be given her break. 

She was so tired that she decided she just needed a few moments of rest. She reclined in the chair and closed her eyes, trying her best to tune out the world around her. She became so tuned out that she didn't hear it when the door to her office opened and a yellow gem, dressed in similar clothes to what she herself was wearing, entered and walked to her desk. She heard some annoying sound, like some kind of audio file left on repeat but she ignored it, figuring it would go away on its own.

She was suddenly snapped out of her relaxation by a loud thump. She looked up to see Yellow Zircon standing across from her with her hands on her desk. She was tempted to tell her to go away but she was better than that. She wouldn't let this woman get to her, she had clearly come here for a reason and Blue would hear her out on it, for now. She quickly assumed a more commanding position, raising her nose a bit and putting her hands on her legs which she crossed one over the other. 

"Is there something you want Yellow?" She inquired, taking a confident tone and looking down her nose at the other. 

"As a matter of fact there is." She snarled, leaning further forward on the desk. "I want you." 

Blue was a bit surprised by this. She was finally able to get a good look at Yellow now and that was when she saw that something was wrong. Yellow looked disheveled, as if her uniform had been messed up, her usual headpiece was askew, causing a few loose hairs to poke out of the sides, her jacket was opened, as if she were too hot and trying to cool down, and her eyepiece was upside down. Blue found herself blushing as she realized what was wrong with the other. 

"You're in heat?" This was not a good thing. Gems only ever went in heat once every few years and unless the gem who was being affected by their heat could find immediate relief from someone nearby it only got worse for them as time went on. Many gems tended to lose their sensibilities, resulting in debauchery and an unsightly display that often ended with them coercing sexual pleasure out of multiple partners in an effort to find their relief. Yellow was very unfortunate as it was because she was still in the course of her workday and wouldn't be able to find a partner until after she was sent onto her break, which meant that until that time she would have to bear through her heat even if she had a case. 

"Yes, now please, I'm begging you." She leaned closer, her face mere inches from Blue's. "Fuck me!" 

Blue’s blush darkened as she observed the other. She could smell her now, the sickeningly sweet smell that accompanied a heat practically flooding her senses. She could feel herself getting hard from it. She shifted her legs a bit to try and hide her arousal. 

"Wh-why do you want me? Why not find some big quartz to mate you?" 

Yellow climbed onto the desk, crawling across its surface. She really was desperate. "I watch you, the way you carry yourself, the way you speak, the way your body moves. It makes me want you so much. I can't stand it." She reached between her legs and rubbed herself, her hot breath tickled Blue's face as she panted. "Please!" She leaned forward, her eyes clouding over as she tried to pull in close for a kiss. 

Blue held a hand up, stopping the other from getting any closer. "I'll do this on one condition." Blue was formulating a plan. She would be lying if she said that she had not felt similar feelings for the zircon before her. However she was more in control of herself, able to restrain those feelings. But with this opportunity she wouldn’t have to anymore, this was her chance to get something from the other. 

"Anything!" She was desperate and that made her foolish. 

"In exchange for this you must promise me that if I ever come to you with a request of a similar nature that you will oblige me and do your best until I am satisfied. Is that understood?" She adopted a confident smirk, grabbing Yellow's chin, ignoring the slow trail of drool that was running over her fingers. 

Yellow nodded. "Yes! Anything you want!" 

Blue chuckles and nods. "Very well." She grabbed the other and pulled her onto her lap on the chair. She immediately latched her mouth onto the yellow gem's neck and began to suck harshly. Her hands became busy with rubbing the others body. "Phase away your appearance modifiers, I want them gone." 

Had Yellow been more in control of herself she might've been embarrassed but in her current state she was more than happy to get rid of the stuffy constricting clothes. They disappeared in a flash of light to reveal a slim body that made Blue only want her more. Blue pulled her mouth away from Yellow's throat and latched her lips around one of the gem's pert nipples, sucking harshly. Her hand moved down to the others behind, squeezing and rubbing her slowly. 

Yellow whined and pressed her wet sex against Blue's leg, starting to grind against her. Blue could feel the wetness seeping through her pant leg and she didn't like it. She grabbed the other and pushed her against the desk. She grabbed the side of her face with one hand, rubbing her thumb against her lips slowly. Her other hand held the gem's hip, slowly moving down her thigh and then stroking back up. 

"You're making a mess on me." She stated. 

Yellow's eyes were clouded over in lust and she opened her mouth to let the others thumb in, wrapping her tongue around the appendage and covering it in drool as she tasted it.  
"I'm sawwy." She spoke around the others digit, trying to apologize, but it wouldn't do her any good. 

Blue sighed and stood. She moved her hand down between the others legs and rubbed her fingers against the others opening. "Show me you're sorry." 

Yellow moaned against the others thumb, panting as she bucked her hips against her hand. Blue pulled her thumb out of the others mouth and moved her hand down to grab the others breast, playing with it slowly and causing yellow to incline her head back. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and she let out some delicious moans. 

Blue smirked and lifted the other onto the desk, spreading her legs wider as she pushed two fingers into her. Yellow only moaned more and bucked her hips at the feeling.

"M-more! Fuck me harder!" She begged. 

Blue frowned and stopped, pulling her hands back. "No, before I continue I want something from you." She fazed away the bottom part of her uniform to reveal a long thick tentacle that was wriggling slowly in anticipation of what was to come. "Get on your knees and suck me off." She instructed, siting back down in her chair with her legs spread. "Now." 

Yellow couldn't slide off the desk and get between Blue's legs fast enough. She spread the others legs a bit more and rubbed her long nose against the shaft of the appendage now before her. "So thick~" She gave it an experimental lick, her hot breath teasing the underside as her tongue trailed up to the head. 

Blue bit her lip, enjoying every second of this. "Come on, don't you want to get mated? Do a better job." 

Yellow licked around the tip before swallowing it and sucking. She slowly took more in. The tentacle moved in her mouth, rubbing against her tongue and trying to push to the back of her throat. 

Blue put a hand on the back of the others head, grabbing her hair and pulling slowly, letting out little moans as she bucked her hips. "Yeah that's, mmm~ that's good~" She was about to give the other more orders when there was a knock at her door that caused her to jump, pushing her cock down the others throat and causing her to have to put a hand over her mouth to hold back the moan that threatened to tear through her.

"Wh-what is it?" She called after she had recovered from her involuntary movement.

"I have the files for your next case. May I come in?" 

Blue cursed and pulled herself out of the others mouth. "Under the desk, keep sucking, but don't expose yourself." 

Yellow got under and once Blue rolled up to the desk she once against swallowed the others cock, sucking and licking it. 

"Come in!" Blue called. A large quartz came in carrying a few files in her arms. 

"Um, so I've got the file here." She explained, flipping through the stack of files in her arms. 

Blue gripped the back of Yellow's head and forced her to take more in her mouth. She had to avoid moaning when the other pushed two fingers into her and began to scissor them while sucking her off. 

The quartz finally found the right file and pulled it out of the stack. She held it out to blue. "Um, there you go..." 

Blue smiled at the gem and took the file. "Thank you for this. Have a nice day." She must have given her quite the look because the Quartz' face darkened by a few shades and she nodded before turning and leaving quickly. Once she was gone Blue activated the lock for her door and leaned back in her chair, moaning as she looked down at the Zircon who was greedily swallowing her dick and bobbing her head. Blue could see the other was fingering herself, getting off from this just as much as Blue was.

"I'm getting close~ You want it don't you? You wanna swallow my cum." She arched her back a bit, moaning blissfully. 

Yellow gave a confirming squeal that sent shivers up Blue's dick and made her buck into the others mouth. "Fuck~ D-do that again!" 

Yellow hummed, sending vibrations up Blue's cock that quickly drove her over the edge. "H-here it comes!" She came hard, her fluids shooting down the others throat. She panted and slumped in her seat.

Yellow swallowed it all then released the others cock, licking up a few stray drops of blue cum that had been left over. She then kissed up the side of her tentacle, never breaking eye contact with Blue. She had a look in her eyes like she wanted the other to bend her over the desk and take her until she couldn't walk. Blue would be more than happy to oblige.  
She grabbed her hair and pulled her back, causing the other to give a moan at the rough treatment. "Get up, turn around, and bend over." She released her grip on the others hair.  
Yellow stood up and turned around before bending over the desk, raising her hips a bit and looking back at the other. She shook her hips desperately and gave a little whine. Her thighs were smeared with her juices. 

Blue leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of the others plump lips, pulling them apart a bit. "Looks delicious~" She plunged in, licking at the others folds and pushing her tongue into the other. Yellow moaned in response, rocking her hips back against the others tongue. 

Blue pulled away moments later and stood up. She rubbed her tentacle between the others cheeks to tease her. "Ready~?" 

Yellow nodded, shaking her hips again. She wanted this desperately. Blue would miss this enthusiasm when the others heat was gone. She lined herself up and slowly pushed in, moaning at how tight the other was.

Yellow had to bite her hand to stop the moan of absolute pleasure that threatened to erupt from her mouth as she was filled. Once Blue was all the way in Yellow panted and looked back at the other, gripping onto the desk before her. "Don't hold back." She begged, shaking her hips to create delicious friction that would have slowly driven Blue insane if she didn't start moving right then. 

Blue moaned and thrusted into that tight hole, filling her colleague with each jerk of her hips. Her tentacle pulsed inside the other, moving around and rubbing against her inner walls. Yellow moaned and laid her head against the desk, drooling onto it. She was wet, making it easy from Blue to slip in and out. 

Blue gripped Yellow's hips and raised them a bit as she picked up the pace. "Come on you slut! Moan for me!" She was really getting into this now. She smacked Yellow's behind, going fast now. 

Yellow lifted her head and moaned. "Fuck! Blue! I love you! Fuck! Please don't stop!" She bucked her hips back, trying to get the other to go deeper.  
Blue groaned and thrusted harder, pushing her tentacle deep into the other. She reached a hand around and grabbed one of the others breasts, squeezing it as she filled her tight cunt. 

Yellow only moaned more, lifting herself off the desk a bit. Her tongue hung out of her mouth. She was getting close, Blue could feel it. She thrusted faster, wanting the other to cum.

Yellow came after only a few moments, squirting all over Blue's lap and tightening around her hard tentacle. Blue couldn't take it. She moaned out and came hard, shooting her seed deep into Yellow's aching cunt. She held still, panting and trying to recover from what was probably the most powerful orgasm of her life. She pulled out and watched the other slump against her desk. 

Blue's juices began to ooze out of Yellow's spread cunt and drip down her legs. She would tremble and let out the occasional whimper. Blue hesitated before reaching into one of her drawers and pulling out a cloth she sometimes used to wipe down the surfaces in her office. She started wiping up the others thighs and opening, trying to clean her off.

"Can you get up?" She asked, hoping she hadn't done any permanent damage to the other while she had been caught up in the moment. 

Yellow very slowly slid off the desk, bracing herself against it as she turned and looked at Blue. Blue sighed and continued her work of cleaning the other with the cloth. "Once you’re clean you should leave, I would hate for somebody to-" 

She was cut off by Yellow suddenly embracing her and locking her lips with Blue's, bringing her into a heated kiss that made her feel weak with the sheer passion and sensuality of it. Blue moaned and wrapped her arms around the gem before her, pulling her close. Her hands wandered over the others body, one grabbed her leg and lifted it to wrap it around her waist as she continued to kiss her. Their tongues dances against each other in torrent passion until Yellow finally pulled away and smiled at her. 

Blue was blushing as she looked at the other, trying to figure out exactly what was going through her mind. Yellow smiled and cupped Blue's cheeks, gently running her fingers over the others face. She seemed to come back to her senses a moment later because she blushed darkly and pulled her hands back. 

"Um, thank you for that. M-my heat should subside for now." 

Blue nodded. "O-of course, now please return to your duties and do not forget our promise." She tried to regain some air of composure in the wake of what they had just done.  
Yellow nodded and phased back her appearance modifiers. "I'll see you around then." She excused herself, giving one last look at Blue as she left her office. 

Blue put her own appearance modifiers back and sat down, scooting back in to her desk. She checked the clock. She still had time before her last case, though not much. She would need to get going soon. But first she should clean up a bit, after what had happened she...

She reached a hand up and brushed her fingers against her lips. They felt hot. She blushed and looked at her fingers, hesitating before putting one in her mouth. She could still taste the other on them. She blushed and slowly sucked on them, trying to get what she could of the other into her mouth. 

She realized what she was doing after a few moments and pulled her hand from her mouth. She stared at it for a short time before wiping it off with her cloth, trying not to think about the other, about her delicious moans, the way she squeezed around her dick, the way she looked at her, the way her body still burned. 

She stood and shook her head, smacking her cheeks. She had a case to take care of. She promptly left, taking her materials with her as she went to her final case of the day.  
The case went swimmingly. She had noticed a hole in the prosecutor’s story and used it to show that they didn’t even have a leg to stand on. The judge ruled in favor of her side, granting her client a full pardon. Blue returned to her office and gathered up her items, intending to head to her residence and relax for the rest of the day. 

That was when it hit her, a sudden dryness in her throat, a warmth in the pit of her stomach, a tightness in her chest, and an itch between her legs. She had to brace herself against the nearby wall and try to focus. She felt hot, unbearably so, and her thoughts immediately turned to relieving the aching she had. 

She knew what this was, knew what it meant, she just didn't think it would happen so soon. It was almost ironic considering what had happened earlier that day with Yellow. Yellow! She owed Blue a favor, and if Blue could just get to her she wouldn’t have to find relief from some stranger of a gem. She slowly went to her desk and pulled up a list of all the employees who had left for the day. Yellow was gone and Blue was now in this state. Luckily she knew where the lawyer lived, she just had to get there.

She gritted her teeth and gathered her supplies, placing them in a storage space before leaving, getting onto the nearest transport and heading towards Yellow's residence. She didn't care if she had to stand among a dozen gems while stinking of her heat, she would get to Yellow, she would mate her, and she would be rid of this heat. She arrived at the stop and practically sprinted to Yellow's place, knocking on the door and trying not to look to desperate. 

Yellow opened the door and looked at the other in surprise. "Blue? What is going on?" She didn’t have her vest or monocle on, affording her a more casual, albeit revealing, look. 

Blue had planned on being calm, collected, explaining her situation to the other and calling in her favor. That all went out the window as soon as she saw the other. Her lips burned from the memory of that kiss and she felt her face darken several shades as she stepped closer to the other, getting right in her face. She opened her mouth, having to lick her lips before speaking. 

"Fuck me." 

Yellow stood there looking at the other in confusion for a few moments before she realized what was going on. "Oh... Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary was kind of cheesy I'll admit but I hope the rest of the fic made up for it. This is the first part of a series of stories following the two lawyers as they discover this new relationship and what it involves as well as their feelings for each other. I hope you'll stay around for more and please feel free to tell me what you think of these.


	2. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Zircon was able to help Yellow Zircon with her heat but now her own heat has struck her unexpectedly and she needs somebody to help her. She quickly goes to Yellow's home and elicits the other to provide her with the relief she needs as they had previously agreed upon.

Yellow quickly pulled her coworker inside her residence before somebody saw, heard, or smelled her. Yellow could already smell the scent emanating from her and it was having an effect on her body, perhaps one even more powerful than her own scent had on Blue's considering that Yellow's heat was still fading and the urges were still there. Yellow closed and locked the door, turning to look at Blue who was a blushing mess, squirming and trying to restrain herself from doing anything unsightly. 

Yellow pitied her, but she knew the feeling all too well. She hesitated before reaching out and gently rubbing the others shoulder in an attempt to calm her. Blue looked up at her for a brief moment and then launched herself into the other, causing her back to collide with the door as Blue brought her lips to Yellow's and kissed her feverishly. 

Yellow was surprised but she quickly melted into the kiss, groaning against the others lips as she moved her hands to caress her body, earning a few moans from the lawyer. Blue pushed her tongue into Yellow's mouth and her hands gripped at the gems appearance modifiers, trying to rip them off. Yellow was able to regain her senses just a bit and pulled back, gently pushing the other. 

"B-Blue, slow down, you need to get a grip on yourself!" 

Blue wasn't listening. She had restrained from touching herself on the transport over, even when surrounded by all those gems, the warriors with their strong arms, the technicians with their curvy bodies, they were all teasing her. She just wanted relief, the growing heat in her lap was begging her to seek it. Her mind was now clouded over with lust, but she was still able to respond. 

"You gave me a promise, said if I mated you that you would return the favor." She kissed Yellow's neck, causing the other to gasp and moan. She licked up to her lips. "Please~ Fuck me~" She kissed her again, more briefly this time. Her hands wandered over the others body, rubbing her through her coverings. She could feel a wet spot from her work earlier,  
could tell the other wanted her. Why was she resisting?

Yellow bit her hand and was finally able to muster enough strength to push Blue off. She panted and looked at the other who was standing there stunned. 

"Blue Zircon, control yourself for a moment so I can speak to you." 

Blue stared at Yellow in confusion before kneeling on the ground. She looked up at Yellow with her clouded eyes, trying not to whimper. She was tempted to reach her hand between her legs and touch herself in an attempt to gain some relief but she restrained herself. 

Yellow took a moment to think before finally reaching a decision about what she would say. "Alright, we made an agreement. You helped me in my time of need and now I'll return the favor.” She walked closer, kneeling in front of the other and looking into her eyes. “I will do this until you're satisfied. I don't care how long it takes." In a way she hoped it would last. "But let's not do it here." She held a hand out to the other. "Please." 

Blue slowly nodded and took Yellow's hand, rising with her. She followed as Yellow led her back to her resting quarters. Inside the room was very simple, but it was created, like many places, to change according to what was required. Yellow quickly interacted with a panel on the wall opposite the door and an object appeared in the room, it was square but had cushioning on it and sheets covering it. 

"This is my resting cube, it's very soft and comfortable." She smiled and then closed her eyes. She phased away her clothes in a flash of light. Her tentacle had emerged, it was long and slim, moving as though it had a mind of its own. "I will mate you here, in whatever way you need me to." 

Blue had been waiting for this. She quickly phased away her clothing, letting out a sigh of relieve at the constricting constructs finally being gone. She then got onto the resting cube and laid on her back with her legs spread wide. Her hair framed her face as she looked at Yellow with need.

Yellow got onto the bed and moved so she was over the other. She reached a hand up and gently caressed the side of Blue’s face, taking in the sight before it changed. She lowered her mouth to the others chest and began to kiss and lick over her skin. 

Blue bit her lip and began to breath hard. "Yes~" She moaned out, wrapping a leg around Yellow. Yellow lowered a hand down to the others hole and began to rub her fingers against the other as she took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked. 

Yellow tangled her fingers in the gem's hair and arched her back off the bed. "Yellow~ Don't stop!" She was already so wet just from this. She grinded her hips against the others fingers. 

Yellow pushed two fingers into the other and moved them at a steady pace, spreading the other. She moved her mouth, kissing down the others stomach. Her breath was hot against Blue’s skin. She had dreamed of doing this before, fantasized on late nights when she couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe it was actually happening now. She looked up at Blue's face. 

Blue's eyes were half closed and clouded over. Her mouth was open and let out little gasping moans with each action Yellow performed. She would bite her lip and whine when Yellow rubbed over a particular spot with her fingers. Yellow made sure to only rub that spot every few strokes so the pleasure would be more intense each time. 

Yellow quickly added a third finger and continued to stretch the gem. Her mouth was down to the others waist now, leaving a trail of marks on the others skin. She lifted her head as she pushed the fingers deeper to watch Blue's reaction. 

Blue arched her back off the bed, grabbing onto the sheets in desperation. Her mouth opened and the tip of her tongue hung out as she moaned in ecstasy. "Yes!" 

Yellow was rock hard from watching the other, but she wanted more, and she was going to take her time with this. She pulled her fingers out of the other and spread her legs more. She licked down to the others vagina and gave a long experimental lick along the slit. 

Blue had been enjoying all of this immensely and she had gotten quite wound up by this point from all the attention the other was giving her. However she did not realize exactly how close she was to the edge until Yellow licked her. That one lick was all it took to push her over and so she came, gushing all over Yellow's face as her eyes crossed and she moaned loudly, bucking her hips at the air. She gave a few more bucks as she came down and eventually grew still, her pussy pulsing as she recovered. 

Yellow winced as the others fluids covered her face and blushed as she watched the other ride out the wave of pleasure. She hesitantly lifted a hand to her face and wiped a bit off, observing it for a moment before sticking the fingers in her mouth and sucking on them, closing her eyes so she could focus on the taste. It was slightly bitter, but pleasant. She opened her eyes to see Blue staring at her with a dark blush covering her face. 

She pulled the fingers from her mouth and stared back. A blush of her own quickly covered her features. "Um..." She wasn't sure what to say. 

Blue gave her a little smile and raised her hips. "More~" She sat up a bit, grabbing the others hand and lowering it to her sex again. "Please give me more~" 

Yellow smiled and pushed her fingers into Blue again. "Oh I'll give you more~ I'll give you all that you can handle." She used her other hand to tease Blue’s clit as her fingers dived deeper into her, rubbing her inner walls and causing her to moan out for Yellow. 

Yellow pulled her hands away, causing Blue to whine in protest, until she saw that Yellow was lowering her mouth to her opening. Blue blushed and raised her hips, inviting the other in. Yellow smirked and licked her slowly, spreading the other as she pushed her tongue into her. She used her fingers to pinch and tease her clit as she ate her out. Her other hand held her legs open, rubbing her thigh slowly. 

Blue was grinding her hips against the others mouth, enjoying everything that was happening between her legs. She reached down and grabbed Yellow’s hair, moaning happily. "You're so good at this~!" She exclaimed as she pulled gently.

Yellow would've smirked but her mouth was busy. She pressed her lips in and sucked as she continued to work her tongue inside the other. She reached a hand down between her own legs and began to rub herself, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building up as this continued. 

Blue whined and pulled at the others hair roughly, trying to pull her away. Yellow winced and slowly pulled back, taking deep breaths as she looked up at Blue in confusion. Why was the other trying to pull her off? She wasn't hurting her was she?

Blue was panting and had to lick her lips before speaking. She was having trouble keeping her thoughts straight it seemed.

"Y-Yellow, I need more." She released her hair and rubbed a hand down Yellow's cheek. "Give it to me~" 

Yellow blushed and felt her dick twitch at the look the other was giving her. She quickly moved so she was kneeling between her legs and positioned her member at the others entrance. She lifted her hips and very slowly pushed in, moaning at how tight, wet, and hot it was. 

Blue reached down and grabbed onto the others hands which were holding her hips. She moaned as she was filled and tried not to move too much. 

Once Yellow was in she stopped and looked at Blue, locking eyes with the gem beneath her. Blue reached a hand up and cupped Yellow's cheek again. She then wrapped her arms around Yellow's neck and pulled the other down into a heated, passionate kiss as she started grinding her hips against the gem’s. 

Yellow let out a yelp as this happened but quickly recovered and started to move. She moved in the other slowly, her hands grabbing onto her sides as she continued to kiss her lips. 

Blue tangled the fingers of one hand in Yellow's hair. She let out soft moans whenever their lips parted. Her other hand rubbed Yellow's back gently, encouraging her to do more.  
Yellow rubbed her hands down the others sides and grabbed onto her hips, using the extra leverage to move faster and deeper in Blue. She pulled from the kiss, a trail of saliva following her as she looked down at the face of her lover. She moved her mouth in a trail of love bites down the other’s neck until she came to her gem. She blushed as she stared at it, seeing a distorted reflection of herself in its surface. Her hair was disheveled, her face darker than normal from the blush, and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

Yellow decided to be daring and pressed her tongue against the surface of the gem. She felt a sensation like a bolt of energy shooting through her body as she moved her tongue over the surface of her lover's gem. The energy spiked through her body and went straight to her tentacle which started wriggling uncontrollably in Blue. 

Blue arched her back off the bed and scratched at Yellow's back, leaving marks behind. She couldn't decide which was more thrilling, the hot appendage moving inside her erratically, or the hot tongue which was touching the sensitive surface of her gem. She was in sensory overload, her whole body jerking uncontrollably from what the other was doing to her. 

"Y-Yellow! I'm, ah, I'm cumming!" She lost all sense of time and sensibility as her body convulsed with pleasure. She screamed the others name in pleasure and came hard, her cunt squeezing hard around the others tentacle as her eyes rolled back in her skull and her tongue flew out of her mouth while she climaxed. 

Yellow couldn't take it and came hard, filling the other with her seed as she did, gripping hard onto her hips as she rode out the orgasm. She kept thrusting her hips until she was spent, then she collapsed on top of the other and panted as she rode out the wave of pleasure. 

Blue was still in a daze as she twitched around the appendage still filling her. She could feel the others seed inside her. Thank goodness gems weren't actually able to reproduce like this or she would be in some serious trouble. She looked at the Yellow gem who was laying with her head on Blue's chest. She smiled a bit and carefully untangled her fingers from her hair. 

She then began to gently stroke her fingers through her hair, hoping she was okay. It seemed her heat was beginning to fade as she was able to think without her mind being completely preoccupied with the thought of having some gem screw her until she couldn't walk. She waited for a bit longer anyways before speaking.

"Yellow? Are you alright?" 

Yellow smiled and closed her eyes when she felt the others fingers moving through her hair. It was soothing, comforting, and the others chest beneath her head was quite nice too. When she heard the other speaking to her she reluctantly lifted her head and looked at the other. 

"I'm perfectly fine. How about you? I wasn't too rough was I?" She was worried she had hurt her. She then remembered the position they were in and blushed as she looked at their connected sexes. 

"No, you were quite lovely actually." She patted Yellow's head. 

Yellow blushed at the head pat and looked at the other again. "Um, I'll pull out now." 

Blue blushed and nodded. She tried not to moan as the other pulled out, finding the sensation quite pleasant. Perhaps her heat was still affecting her? Of course she knew the best way to take care of that. 

Yellow sighed and laid on her back beside Blue, looking up at the ceiling. "So, that was nice, but I understand if you want to-" 

She was cut off by Blue suddenly climbing on top of her and smirking down at her. "Do yourself a favor and stop talking." Blue started to grind against the others stomach. "It appears I'm still in need of some satisfaction~" She bit her lip to hold back the moans that wanted to spill forth. "Are you up to the task Yellow Zircon?" 

Yellow could feel herself hardening as she watched the other. She blushed as she watched the other smear a combination of their juices on her stomach. "Oh my stars yes~" 

Blue smirked and lifted her hips, positioning herself over the others cock. She reached down and grabbed the wriggling appendage, not wanting it to miss by accident. She slowly lowered herself onto the tentacle, letting put a slow moan as it filled her. "Damn~" She was enjoying this. 

Yellow gripped onto the sheets beneath her. How did this feel so good? It was like she was being sucked in by the other. She grabbed her hips and leaned her head back. "Blue~"  
Blue held still for a moment before moving her hips in slow circles atop the other. "I can feel you." She reached a hand down and rubbed her stomach, practically purring at the sensation of having the other inside. "I want to feel more~" She lifted her hips then dropped back down. 

Yellow moaned and bucked up in response. "Shit~ Still so tight!" She kept hold of her hips as she bucked up to meet the other as she sank down onto her. 

Blue used one hand as leverage to keep herself steady as she rode Yellow's tentacle. The other hand moved up to her own breast and played with it. "I'm so close already." Maybe it was because she had just cum but she could already feel herself getting close again. 

"Oh, me too! Don't stop!" She bucked up harder. She then did something unexpected and lifted herself up, wrapping her arms around Blue as she continued to fill her. 

Blue blushed but quickly put her hands to work on the others body. She squeezed her breasts, pulled her hair, and rubbed her back. She continued to ride her as she did all this, not wanting the pleasure to end. 

Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue and pulled her closer. She was on the edge already. She kissed Blue passionately, mashing her lips and tongue against Blue's as she kept bucking into her with sweet abandon. 

Blue moaned and wrapped her arms around Yellow's neck, gripping her shoulders as she kissed her. She kept moving, moaning against her lips. She loved this, loved the sensations, loved the pleasure, loved what the other made her feel. "Yellow!" She moaned the others name. "Don't stop! I love you! Don't stop!" She came, squeezing around the other again as she gripped onto her body. 

Yellow came as well, panting as she pulled the other close. She held completely still, enjoying this moment and savoring it. She knew that the other would probably leave as soon as they pulled away. She didn't want that moment to come. 

Blue finally calmed down and pulled back a bit. She looked at Yellow Zircon's face and cupped her cheeks before pulling herself in for a slow and gentle kiss. 

Yellow blushed and closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss as she slowly laid back down on the bed. She kept hold of the other. She was tired now, having so many orgasms in one day had taken its toll on her body and she needed rest. 

Blue finally pulled away and got off of Yellow. She laid next to her and cuddled up against her body. "I'm tired. It must be a side effect of the heat." She stated, making idle circles on Yellow's stomach with her fingers. 

Yellow nodded. "I am too." She looked at her. "Why don't you spend the night? You don't have to work tomorrow do you?" 

Blue shook her head. "I've got a long break." She nuzzled her head against Yellow's shoulder. "My heat might come back." She was lying, she knew heats wouldn't come back so quickly, but she just needed an excuse to be close to the other. 

Yellow nodded. It was possible that she might experience more sensations of arousal, though they probably wouldn’t be from a heat. She wrapped an arm around her. "Alright, I'll stay with you." She smiled and kissed the top of Blue's head. "Does that sound good?" 

Blue nodded and closed her eyes. "Yes, now let's get some rest please… Thank you Yellow Zircon." She started to drift into sleep. 

Yellow smiled and pulled the other closer. "Sleep well Blue." She replied before closing her eyes and falling asleep. She hoped the other would still be there when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in more tender caring moments this time. Mostly because these two now have all the time in the world, unlike before in Blue's office. 
> 
> Updates for this will not be as fast in the future, I was just really hyped to keep this going. Feel free to tell me what you guys think of the chapter btw. I love feedback.


	3. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and the Zircons both need to clean up, and have some more fun in the bath. 
> 
> This one is a bit long but important stuff happens.

Blue awoke to the sight of Yellow Zircon lying beside her. She blushed as she looked at the lawyer and recalled the events that had transpired the previous day. She slowly shifted, trying to sit up in the bed. 

She was stopped when Yellow suddenly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against her naked form. Blue blushed darkly in response and stared at the others neck. There were dark marks there, reminders of their activities. 

Blue closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths. She had acted rashly before, come to her coworker as a desperate mess without thinking. Now she had clarity, she could handle this logically and not have to deal with any repercussions as a result of her actions. 

She opened her eyes and looked at Yellow. She reached a hand up and poked Yellow's cheek. "Yellow, wake up." She wouldn't try to escape, she would have the other release her. 

Yellow winced and pulled the other closer, resting her chin on Yellow's head. "Sleepy." She started rubbing Blue's back in little circles. 

Blue blushed and tried not to melt under the others touch, it was so soothing and comforting. She would not be stopped however. She poked Yellow's cheek a few times in quick succession. "No, it’s time to wake up." 

Yellow finally opened her eyes and blinked them a few times to allow them to adjust. She looked at Blue and frowned. "Please stop poking me."

Blue stopped and sighed before looking down. She blushed when she ended looking at the others bare chest. She lifted her eyes a bit and looked at her neck instead. "D-did you sleep well?" 

Yellow nodded. "Yes. Thank you for asking." She kissed the top of Blue's head, causing the gem's blush to darken. "How did you sleep?" 

"F-fine! This resting cube of yours is quite comfortable!" She put a hand over her mouth. Why was she so flustered? Just because they had engaged in sexual intercourse didn't mean  
she had to be embarrassed about it. She had been intending to do this kind of thing anyways hadn't she? 

"Oh, yes, it is..." She gently touched Blue's chin and lifted her head so they were looking into each other’s eyes. "How do you feel now?" She was worried the other was still suffering from her heat. 

Blue tried not to get too flustered as she looked into the others beautiful yellow eyes. She swallowed before speaking. "Um, I feel fine..." It took her a moment to realize the other was asking about her heat. "Oh my heat! It feels as if it's mostly gone now!" 

Yellow nodded. "That's good." She pulled away a bit and slowly sat up. The sheet slid down her stomach and pooled in her lap as she did this. She ran a hand through her hair which was quite wild from all they had done and how she had slept. She looked down at Blue. 

Blue was just watching her, hoping the blush on her face wasn't too visible. She sat up as well, gripping the sheet to cover her chest. She hoped she could save some sense of dignity even after what they had done. 

Yellow smiled at her. "Would you like to join me in my cleaning room? We're both rather dirty after last night." She reached a hand down to her stomach and rubbed over a part where there was still a bit of fluid left from last night. 

Blue was considering what she was saying. They would be bathing together, naked. She would be able to see the other, see her naked form as she cleaned herself, as she rubbed her hands over her body, as she... Blue could feel her tentacle emerging and had to take a moment to calm herself. She looked at Yellow who was watching her with a puzzled look. Blue simply had to refuse her, it wouldn't be a big deal. She was just about to open her mouth to respond when Yellow spoke. 

"Unless you're a bit worn out from yesterday?" She looked over the others figure, a lightly blush coloring her face. "I wasn't too rough was I? Are you able to walk?" 

Blue was rather insulted. "Of course I can walk!" She tossed aside the sheet and hopped off of the mattress. "I'm perfectly fine!" She stood before Yellow completely nude. 

Yellow blushed as she looked the other over. Was she always this attractive? "Ah, so I can see..." Her eyes wandered a bit too long on the others chest and hips. 

Blue realized the way she had exposed herself and quickly phased on a robe. She cleared her throat. "You know a cleaning does sound pretty good. Why don't you show me the way?" 

Yellow nodded and stood up, not bothering to phase on clothes. "Certainly." She walked over and took her hand. "Come along." She pulled the other out of the room and led her through her residence until they reached the cleaning room. 

Blue couldn't take her eyes off the others body as she moved. It was like watching a piece of art move. She gripped her hand, not wanting to let go. 

Yellow opened the door and stepped inside. Many gem residences were equipped with cleaning rooms where the gem, or gems, living there could go to clean off after being in some sort of mess, or sometimes just to relax after a long shift at work. Yellow Zircon's home had one which was fairly standard. It contained a large tub that could be filled with the cleaning fluid that was most commonly used. There was also a section with a shower that was used to cover a gem's body in a cleansing formula. Aside from this there were a number of bottles containing unique mixtures to adjust the appearance so one didn't have to constantly shapeshift to look good, assuming one could. 

Yellow let go of Blue's hand and stepped forward. She glanced back at Blue and smiled. "I'll fill the tub." She stated, going over to it and bending over to turn the nozzle which would begin the flow of fluid into the tub. 

Blue got a very nice view of the others behind. She knew she couldn't leave this robe on, she had to be naked for the cleaning to have the best effect on her. She sighed and finally phased it away, leaving her exposed. She crossed an arm over her chest to try and hide her breasts and crossed her legs. 

Yellow turned back and noticed the others posture. She didn't want the other to be so embarrassed around her. She went over to her and touched her shoulder. She waited until Blue looked up at her before speaking. 

"You don't have to hide from me. I like looking at you." She smiled. "Besides, you look so cute that you just make me want to kiss you."

Blue's entire face darkened as she blushed and just kind of stared at Yellow. 

Yellow let out a little laugh. "Oh my stars! That look is priceless! You really-" She was cut off by Blue putting her hands on her shoulders and kissing her. She blinked in confusion and looked at the gem. 

Blue pulled away a moment later and just looked at Yellow very shyly. "Um, the tub is almost full." 

Yellow nodded and quickly went to turn it off. The other had just kissed her, voluntarily, assumedly without being affected by her heat. Why did she do that?

Blue walked to the tub and slowly placed a foot in the fluid. She sighed happily at how warm it was then stepped fully in and sat down. She let out a happy sigh as the heat enveloped her form and leaned back against the edge of the tub, letting the solution cleanse her form and polish her gem. 

Yellow quickly joined her, sitting beside her in the tub and letting out her own sigh in relaxation. Blue felt Yellow slip an arm around her and pull her closer. She looked at the gem, wondering what her agenda was. She needed to know. 

"Yellow, tell me, what is it that you want from me?" 

Yellow hadn't expected this line of questioning. She looked at the other and considered her words before deciding to just tell the other how she felt. 

"I like you. A lot. I want us to be together... But I understand if that's not what you want." 

Blue blushed. "I like you too... But I'm not sure I want to have something official." She let out a nervous laugh. "Considering how the authorities treat fusion I can't imagine they would approve." 

Yellow nodded. "We don't have to have anything like that... We could just see each other behind closed doors, have experiences like this. We could do this regularly! See each other and just spend time together. We don't even need to have sex if you don't want to." 

Blue looked at Yellow and smiled a bit, gaining some confidence. "Who says I don't want to have sex with you?" She suddenly moved closer, grabbing onto Yellow's shoulder and moving her lips dangerously close to the others. "As I recall we have an agreement. Whenever I want sex, you give it to me." She smirked. "Don't you remember?" She had the other in a position where she had power over her. She liked watching the other squirm just a bit, it was cute. 

Yellow could swear steam was rising from her head. She nodded. "I remember." 

Blue kissed her sensually, her tongue pressing into the others mouth and playing with her as she moved between the yellow gem's legs and wrapped her arms around the others neck. She pulled back after a short while. "Good." She rubbed one hand over the others collar, making sure not to touch her gem as the hand moved down to her breast, circling a nipple teasingly. She could do this, be confident, powerful. Yellow was just another case she had to solve and she was eager to get to work. 

"You know, I think I'm actually in the mood for some sexual pleasure right now." She looked at Yellow, smiling as she saw the others reaction. 

Yellow bit her lip and inclined her head, trying her best to hold back moans. She was both embarrassed and incredibly aroused. She liked having the other over her, being so commanding, strong. 

"I'll do my best to satisfy you." Yellow said, trying to sound confident. 

Blue smirked and kissed her again. "Good, now, how about I tumble your rocks?" She kissed her neck sensually as her hands grabbed the gem's breasts and teased them, playing with her nipples. Her tentacle unsheathed itself and wriggled under the water, rubbing against Yellow's stomach and over her thighs. 

Yellow blushed at the attention and gripped onto Blue's shoulders, trying to keep herself from floating off into the bliss. She moaned softly as her tentacle unsheathed itself and rubbed against Blue's. She spread her legs more, hoping Blue would give her something good.

Blue moved her hands down Yellow's sides to her hips. "You want me don't you?" She kissed her collar and then her lips hovered over the others gem, hesitating. "Tell me. I want to hear." 

Yellow's blush only darkened as she nodded. "Y-yes. I want you. Please don't hold back." 

The smile Blue gave her would have stopped her heart if she had one. "I don't intend to~" She kissed the surface of her gem and thrusted her hard tentacle deep into Yellow at the same time, causing her to throw her head back and practically scream the others name in pleasure. She immediately bucked her hips, wanting the other to move now. 

Blue moaned at the tightness and at the bolt of energy that shot through her body when she kissed Yellow's gem. She pulled back before she fried her brain and started to move at a slow passionate pace. She didn't want to hurt Yellow, just make her feel good. She wrapped her arms around her and moved a little faster. 

The liquid sloshed as they moved. Yellow wrapped her legs around Blue's hips, her toes were curling and uncurling with each movement Blue made. She bit her lip to hold back the moans. "Oh~ That feels incredible!" Her tentacle wriggled, rubbing against Blue's stomach in a desperate attempt to find pleasure.

Blue only moved faster, rubbing her hands over Yellow's back. "You're so tight~ It feels good~" She kissed her neck. "Tell me when you're gonna cum." 

Yellow grabbed at Blue's back, bucking her hips. "Oh~ I'm close already!" She reached a hand up and pulled at her hair, moaning more as she shuddered. "Blue Zircon, I love you!" 

Blue blushed at the others words and lifted her head, looking at the other as she went faster. "I'm almost there~" She pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. 

Yellow moaned and bucked harder. "D-damn! I'm gonna!" She came, squeezing around the other as she shuddered and released. 

Blue kept thrusting for a little bit after before she peaked and came inside the other. She panted and pulled out, sitting back in the tub while still holding Yellow. 

Yellow held her, smiling as she came down from her high. 

"Did you mean that?" Blue asked. 

Yellow was confused. "Mean what?" 

Blue looked at her. "You said you love me." 

Yellow blushed. "O-oh that." She couldn't believe she had admitted her feelings. She had just been so overcome with all the pleasure the other was giving her that her tongue had loosened and she had blurted it out. She quickly needed to find some excuse to cover it up. 

"It was just a spur of the moment thing. Nothing big." She hoped the other would believe that. 

Blue nodded, a bit downtrodden. She had hoped Yellow liked her in a mutual love, but she knew it was too good to be true. Blue looked at her.

"I see..." She cleared her throat. "Well we just had intercourse and I ejaculated in you." Blue pulled back a bit, angling her body so Yellow could see her. "Would you like to do the same to me?"

Yellow blushed as she observed the other and then smirked. She grabbed and rubbed her tentacle. "I would. But I think I'd like it in a different way." She licked her lips. "You remember when I was underneath your desk yesterday?" 

Blue blushed as she recalled, it had been so hot watching the other sucking down her tentacle, then making her finish and take all her seed. She got hard just thinking about it. She nodded. 

"You're going to return the favor." She smirked and grabbed the back of the others head. "Right now." She pulled her forward, causing her to go onto her hands and knees.

Blue yelped and stared at the tentacle in front of her. She hesitated before reaching a hand forward and wrapping her fingers around the other. She blushed as the tentacle pulsed in her hand and began to rub it slowly. 

Yellow leaned against the side of the tub and bit her lip as she watched the other. "Come on. You made me suck you." She complained. 

Blue blushed and scowled at her before putting the head in her mouth and sucking gently. She continued to rub what wasn't in her mouth and pulled her lips back. She licked over the head, circling it with her tongue then moving along the length, giving occasional kisses to the sides which made Yellow whine.

Blue reached the top again and swallowed, taking more into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she sucked and began to bob her head. She hoped the other was enjoying this. She could feel heat growing between her own legs, but she was entirely focused on Yellow right now and getting her to cum so she could stop sucking her. 

She reached two fingers down and pushed them into Yellow, causing the gem to moan out and put a hand on Blue's head. Blue kept bobbing her head, guessing what Yellow liked by how she would moan when Blue did certain things. 

She was surprised when Yellow suddenly gripped her hair and forced her head down, causing Blue to take all of her tentacle, even making it go down her throat. She was suddenly very grateful she didn't need to breathe. She glared up at Yellow and pushed another finger into her, moving them roughly and scissoring her fingers, trying to get her to ease up.

Yellow lost it at that and began to buck her hips. 

Blue reacted by moving her fingers more vigorously. She bobbed her head in time with her fingers and sucked more, making sounds. She used her other hand for leverage even though she wanted nothing more than to reach down between her legs and give herself pleasure.

Yellow couldn't believe what the other was doing. Her mouth and throat were so tight. Yellow was already on the edge and Blue's actions were only pushing her closer to it. She couldn't help but buck her hips and moan the others name. "Sh-shit! Blue! I'm cumming!" She warned before losing herself and cumming hard, shooting her seed down the others throat as she gripped onto the sides of her head, forcing her to take it all. She panted as she came down and grew slack, leaning back in the tub.

Blue pulled away, and began to spit. She had no idea it would taste like that but she didn't like it one bit. She used some of the liquid in the tub to try and cleanse her tongue. "That was disgusting!" She exclaimed once the taste was mostly gone. 

Yellow blushed and became a bit bashful. "Y-you didn't like it?" 

Blue shook her head. "Certainly not! It was just." She stuck her tongue out, trying to convey her disgust with what she had just done. 

Yellow frowned and felt a lump growing in her throat. "I'm sorry. I promise I won’t force you to do that again." She looked away, feeling like the other was calling her disgusting. 

Blue blinked, not realizing she had hurt the other. "Oh, um, good..." She hesitated before moving onto the others lap and wrapping her arms around her, laying a head on her shoulder. 

Yellow seemed surprised but she wrapped her arms around Blue and nuzzled the side of her head against the others neck. 

Blue rubbed a hand over her back. "You know, I like you. I just don't think I'd like to do that again." She explained, trying to make the other feel better. "I'd still like to have sex though." She blushed a bit and pressed her hard tentacle against Yellow's stomach. "In fact, I'd like to continue this in the shower." 

Yellow listened and then smiled a bit. She was happy the other still liked her. She would just have to be more careful about what Blue liked in the future. A shiver rolled up her body when she felt the others tentacle against her stomach. 

"Um, alright." She pulled back and looked at Blue. She needed the other to get off her so she could drain the tub.

Blue pulled away and went to turn on the shower, quickly getting it to a comfortable stream and temperature. She stepped in and stood there with her arms to her sides, sighing as the water poured over her form. She closed her eyes, beginning to drift off into the simple joy of the shower. 

She was pulled back by Yellow Zircon suddenly embracing her from behind and planting butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders. "How do you want me?" She whispered in her ear before nibbling on it. 

Blue blushed and let out a sound of pleasure before turning and grabbing the other, pushing her against the wall of the shower. She smirked at her and ran a hand down her body slowly, teasingly. She stopped just before it would have reached Yellow's tentacle. She leaned in close and whispered in her ear. 

"Turn around and bend over~" She licked her ear, enjoying the shiver she felt roll up the others body when she did so. 

Yellow nodded and turned around. She put her hands on the wall of the shower and bent down, looking over her shoulder at Blue with desire. She wanted the other. 

Blue rubbed her fingers up Yellow's thighs and across her hips. She then cupped her behind and squeezed it, knowing it would make the other more desperate. She could see the thin film of liquid that was already beginning to make its way down her legs. 

"My, my, so wet just from me touching you. You really are a dirty gem aren't you?" She put one hand around Yellow's stomach and leaned forward so her chest pressed against Yellow's back. Her other hand reached down and spread Yellow's folds, teasing her more. "Do you want me you dirty gem?" She asked, moving her hand up to squeeze one of Yellow's breasts. 

Yellow couldn't help but moan and rub her thighs together. The heat was growing, becoming unbearable. "Y-yes!" She exclaimed, hoping the other would give her what she wanted. 

Blue moved her hand further up so her fingers were in Yellow's mouth. Yellow sucked on them, eager to please her. She leaned her hips back, trying to urge the other into filling her. She moaned softly. 

Yellow leaned forward and spoke into her ear. "Say it, say you're a dirty gem and you want my cock." Her breath was hot against Yellow's ear and it was all the gem could do to focus now. Her tongue worked over the fingers in her mouth, trying to get so she could speak clearly. Blue finally pulled her fingers out of Yellow’s mouth when she decided she had tortured her enough.

"I-I'm a dirty gem who needs fucked! I need fucked by Blue Zircon's dick!" Yellow practically screamed, unable to take it anymore.

Blue pulled her hand from the others mouth and rested her other hand on her hip. She thrusted her full length into the other in one swift motion, letting out a whine of pleasure as she did. 

Yellow pressed against the wall, moaning as she was filled and trying not to move too much. "B-Blue!" She wanted to tell the other how good it felt but the words caught in her throat and she just ended up moaning. 

Blue pulled out some of the way then thrust her hips forwards again, pushing her cock deep into the other and moaning happily. She began a generous pace, filling the other. Her hand wrapped around Yellow's middle and rubbed her stomach. Her other hand stayed on her hip. 

"You're still so tight~ it feels incredible!" 

Yellow moaned back. "Harder!" She begged, pressing her hips back, trying to get the other to go deeper. She liked this, liked having the other taking over and making her feel this way, it was wonderful. 

Blue moved her hand from her stomach down and wrapped her fingers around the yellow gem's tentacle. She rubbed her in time with the thrusts. "Tell me when you're going to cum."

She moved faster, thrusting into her harder now. She could feel the other getting tighter around her already, signaling she was close. She bit at her shoulders, leaving marks and drawing more intense moans from her. 

Yellow bucked her hips and arched her back. "Blue! Blue!" She was losing herself in the pleasure, but she was happy to lose herself. She moaned her lover's name, not caring who heard. 

Yellow went faster and harder, filling her more vigorously. She was getting close. "Yellow! I'm gonna cum!" 

Yellow barely registered what she was saying but she managed to respond. "Do it inside! Fill me up!" She insisted, pressing her hips back into the others. She wanted to cum, wanted to reach that pinnacle at Blue's hand. 

Blue moaned and her thrusts became more frantic, pumping the other quickly and trying to keep up the tempo. "Yellow! Here it comes!" She came hard, filling her and moaning her name. 

Yellow came as she did, shooting her seed onto the shower wall as she screamed the others name in pleasure. She was pressed against the wall of the shower now with Blue flush against her. She relished in her touch, the way their bodies were connected. As she came down from her high she turned her head and kissed the side of Blue's mouth. 

Blue looked at her in surprise and then kissed back, their lips melding together in a flurry of passion and the afterglow of sex. Blue pulled out partway through the kiss and turned Yellow around so she could hold her more properly as they made out. 

Yellow finally pulled back and looked into Blue's eyes. She smiled and hugged her, her body going slack, unable to keep herself up anymore. 

Blue rubbed Yellow's back and slowly sat down with the other in her arms. Yellow climbed onto her lap and curled up, cuddling against her chest. Blue continued to rub her back in tender little circles. 

"Are you okay?" She hoped she hadn't hurt her somehow. 

Yellow nodded and smiled, continuing to nuzzle against her chest. She wasn't really interested in talking right now. She just wanted to be in the other’s arms. 

Blue moved her hand up and began moving her fingers through Yellow's hair. "Listen, if you'd like we could call this a relationship. I'm not exactly opposed to the idea." 

Yellow was surprised but she lifted her head and looked at Blue. She kissed her again, more briefly but with no less love. "I would like that very much." She would be especially happy if it involved more of this. She went back to nuzzling her lover’s chest.

Blue blushed and nodded. "A-alright. We just won’t reveal our activities to anybody we're working with. Is that fair?" She felt Yellow nod her head. She sighed and then smiled. "I'll need to head to my home soon. I've got work tomorrow."

Yellow nodded. "Me too." She was a bit sad to have to say goodbye to her new lover but she would see her again. "Why don't we exchange numbers so we can talk to each other and set up another event like this?" 

Blue nodded and smiled. She pulled up her monocle and opened her database. She quickly went to contacts and had Yellow enter her connection number. Blue then did the same for Yellow. 

"Why don't we just stay like this until I have to go?" Blue suggested, pulling the other closer. 

Yellow nodded. "It pleases the court." 

Blue let out a little chuckle and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad." She was happy with this. It was an adventure and if they weren't careful they could get caught but it was worth it for this gem. She would keep this up for as long as she could and love Yellow even if she didn't love her. She closed her eyes and relaxed, knowing there would be happy days ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this one was long and took me a bit to write. The next one will be more tame and have more to do with how their relationship will work at the office.


	4. Hard at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow and Blue Zircon return to work after beginning their relationship.

Yellow Zircon showed up to work on time exactly. She was a diligent gem after all and always aimed to please. She sat at her desk and propped her feet up on its surface as she pulled up her display. She had only a few cases that day and she was eager to get them finished. 

One of the cases was brand new. She would be receiving her files for that from the daily delivery girl. The others were ones she had been preparing for ever since she had learned about them. She had an air tight defense ready for each and knew she would win easily. 

There was a knock at her door and a soft voice spoke out. "Delivery for Yellow Zircon." 

Yellow took her feet off the surface of the desk and quickly shifted to a more professional position behind it. She pressed the button that opened her door, permitting the courier to enter. 

The gem that entered was a quartz with orange skin. It was a Jasper, a soldier of the gem army with a circular stone on her foot. She was perhaps a bit short for a Jasper and she did look slightly nervous but otherwise Yellow noticed nothing wrong with her. However she was curious as to what a quartz soldier was doing delivering mail when she should be off guarding an outpost or fighting some derelict forces. She looked the gem over, studying her as her naturally inquisitive nature took over. 

The jasper stepped right up to the desk and shuffled through the files in her arms. "I've got a um, a data bit for you miss. It's about your new case." She continued to search. "I know I put it in here somewhere." 

Yellow Zircon watched her closely. "Take your time." She stated, placing her elbows on the desk and pushing her hands together. She leaned her chin against the top of her hands. "You are a Jasper correct?" 

The jasper looked at her in surprise and nearly dropped the files in her arms but she managed to catch them. She looked at Yellow and nodded, a light blush coloring her features. "Y-yes ma'am." She continued her search. 

Yellow hummed in thought. "What are you doing here? Your work station doesn't usually involve delivering mail." 

Jasper looked away. "I'm being punished ma'am." She finally found the right file and pulled it out, setting it on Zircon's desk. "I have other deliveries now. Have a nice day." She turned and began to leave. 

"You know, if you ever need legal counsel I'm available." Yellow offered, watching her go.

Jasper stopped and glanced back. She opened her mouth and considered saying something before lowering her head and leaving. 

Yellow sighed. It seemed a lost cause but perhaps the jasper would come back. She quickly downloaded the information for her new case and began reviewing it. She was beginning to get bored when she received a message from Blue Zircon.

She was curious so she opened it up to find a written message from Blue. It read _“How are you doing?”_ Yellow thought it endearing that the other was concerned about her wellbeing. She quickly replied with _“fine, yourself?"_ and sent it. 

It was a few moments before she got a response. 

_"Fine, thinking of you while I'm going through case work."_

Yellow chuckled softly before responding. _"Nothing inappropriate I hope."_ She was just teasing her a bit.

 _"Maybe."_

Yellow felt her face darken a bit. She looked at her clock. She had an hour before her first case. She decided to be risky. _"Like what?"_

_"Thinking of you strutting around the court, moving that cute butt."_

Yellow nearly laughed. _"You're horrible! Get back to work before someone walks in on you."_

_"I'm not playing with myself. Just flirting."_

Yellow smiled and was about to respond when there was a knock at her door. She quickly dismissed the screen and sat back in her chair.  
"Enter!" 

The door opened and a records keeper walked in. "Your trial has been moved up. You're needed in the court now." 

Yellow was surprised. "I'll be right there." 

The record keeper turned. "Hurry up." She left. 

Yellow opened her screen again and quickly responded. 

_"Needed in court. Talk to you again soon."_

She swiped over to the screens she would need for this case and rushed out of her office. She very quickly went to the court but stopped outside and straightened herself. She easily adopted a smug, albeit professional, demeanor and walked into the courtroom. As she waited for the judge to arrive she took a little time to size up her competitor, a red zircon with her gem on her back. She had faced this particular Zircon before and she knew that given just enough pressure she would shut down. This would be easy. 

She delivered her case and won easily. By the end it was like the other had handed it to her. She left afterwards and returned to her office. She opened up her files and checked her messages. She had a little notification in her conversation with blue. She opened it and saw there was a file along with some text. 

_"Here's a little preview of what good lawyers get."_

Yellow was puzzled until she opened the file to discover it was a picture of blue, or more accurately a picture of Blue's stomach and the bottom of her breasts. She had phased off all of her appearance enhancers save for her jacket and handkerchief. She had then lifted the remaining clothing until it was scandalously high.

Yellow felt her mouth go dry and had an overwhelming urge to see more of her lover’s body. She had to take a moment to calm herself. Blue was just teasing her, getting her ready for the end of the day. They had spent some time communicating the day before and had agreed to meet up again, this time at Blue's place. 

Yellow closed the files to avoid staring and responded. 

_"How inappropriate of you. We are at work after all."_

She was being a little flirty but she did still have work to do. She quickly focused, reviewing her notes for the next case. Then she got a new message. 

_"I see you won your last case. If you win the next one I'll send you another reward. If you lose I'll have to punish you."_

Yellow felt her face heating up. How was this the same Zircon who had always appeared so nervous in the courts? She had always wiped her hands on her pants and stumbled over her words when she made mistakes. Now she was like a different person. Yellow thought the transition was incredibly hot but it still bothered her just a bit. 

She quickly closed the conversation and went back to work. She needed to focus, to get herself organized. Besides if she won she would get a reward from Blue. Not that that was her main driving force of course! It would be a nice bonus though. 

She quickly finished her work and headed off for her next case. She went into the court and defended her client with an air-tight case. Her opponent was unable to find any flaws and when the judge reached their decision it was in Yellow’s favor. 

Yellow practically ran back to her office and opened her messages from Blue, checking eagerly for any new ones. She was disappointed to find that there was nothing yet. She pouted and sat back in her chair, sighing. She had hoped she would be welcomed by some scandalous pictures but here she was. She was about to close the conversation and get back to work when a file popped up. 

She hesitated, blushing as she saw it. She hovered her finger over it, deciding if she should really click on it when another message popped up. 

_"So, what do you think?"_

She just had to open it now! Blue had asked for her opinion and she would rather be poofed than disappoint her girlfriend. She pressed the file and immediately felt heat pooling in her stomach as she looked at the contents. 

Inside were pictures of Blue in rather compromising positions on top of her desk. One was of her bending over the desk with a nice view of her breasts pressed against its surface, another was of her squeezing and presenting her chest to the camera. The rest were various poses, one of her behind, another of her with her legs spread, another of her stretching in a way Yellow found quite attractive.

Yellow felt incredibly gifted when she reached the last photo. It was a still of Blue sitting in her chair with her legs spread and her fingers buried in her soaking pussy. Her face was a picture of pleasure as she did this. Yellow felt her tentacle emerge and had to close out of the file before she got too excited. 

She stared at the text messages for a bit before coming up with a response to Blue's question.

 _"Diamonds you're hot!"_

She honestly didn't know what else to say. She hoped Blue would accept that. Yellow tried going back to work, but her thoughts kept drifting back to the contents of that file. She zoned out a bit until she received another message from Blue with she quickly opened. 

_"I'm glad you think so."  
"If you want to get some practice in for tonight come to corridor 12D in the next five minutes and walk into the storage room there. You won't be disappointed."_

Yellow was tempted by the offer. Stars she wanted nothing more than to go and meet the other right then and there. But she had work and needed to focus. She wrote out a response saying she was sorry and that she was too busy when another file came in from Blue. 

Yellow froze. She knew that if she opened that she wouldn't be able to resist. She had to stay strong didn't she? For the integrity of her station? Yes she would be strong and not open the file, no matter what. 

She opened the file. 

Inside was a picture of Blue leaning against a few storage lockers. She was completely newd and had a look on her face saying she was more than ready for Yellow. She wasn't really doing anything special in the photo but it was obvious that she was waiting. Yellow cursed herself and quickly headed to the hallway. She made sure nobody was around before she went into the storage room there. 

She was met with the sight of Blue Zircon sitting on top of a storage cube with her legs and arms crossed, effectively hiding her most private parts. She smiled at Yellow as she entered. 

"What took you so long?" 

Yellow stood there and looked her lover over, trying to come up with something to say. She licked her lips. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Just, um, had to organize, and um..." 

Blue smirked and switched her legs, giving Yellow the briefest of looks. "Lock the door would you?" 

Yellow quickly turned and locked the door. It would be bad if someone discovered them, very bad. She took a moment while her back was to Blue to try and straighten up a bit. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth. 

"Listen Blue, we can't just-" She turned to find that the zircon had changed her position. Her arms were bracing herself as she leaned back against the wall and her legs were spread, revealing just how wet she was. Yellow felt a lump in her throat. 

"Were you saying something?" Blue asked coyly, giving a small chuckle. She knew just how to work Yellow over. She made a gesture indicating she wanted Yellow to come closer. 

Yellow quickly moved over, eager to please the other. As she moved between the others legs Blue wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer. She kissed the tip of her nose and then her cheek. 

"Yellow, I want you to fill me up~" She smiled and put a hand on the back of her head. "Can you do that for me?" 

Yellow nodded and quickly phased off her clothes. Her tentacle had emerged and she quickly positioned herself at Blue's lower lips. She pushed in slowly, savoring it as she filled the other. 

Blue gripped her hair, kissing the other with passion and force. She wrapped her legs around the lawyer's waist, pulling her further in as she moaned against her lips. 

Yellow ran her hands over Blue's thighs, spreading her legs as she sunk in to allow her hips to become flush with Blue's. She moaned back against her lips and pulled away once she was completely inside, a trail of saliva following her.

Blue had a faraway look on her face, her tongue was just barely sticking out of her mouth. She finally came back into focus and blushed. She bucked her hips. "Please move." 

Yellow nodded and began to move at a slow passionate pace. She moaned as she filled the other, lifting a hand to grab her breasts and rub them. She pressed her lips to Blue's neck and began kissing there. 

Blue grabbed her hair while her other hand moved down to the one on her chest and grabbed it. Yellow quickly shifted her hand so their fingers entwined. She moved faster, thrusting into the other fully. 

Blue tilted her head back and moaned. Her tongue hung out of her mouth. "Yellow~! Yes! Just like that!" She bucked her hips, wanting more. 

Yellow bit her neck, leaving a dark mark as she thrusted deeper and harder. She gripped onto her hand, moaning against her skin. She could feel the other getting tighter. She pulled her mouth from the others neck. 

"Are you close?"

Blue kept moaning. "Diamond's yes! P-please don't stop! Give it to me! I-inside!" She looked at Yellow with clouded eyes and a smile indicating she was enjoying this immensely. She threw her head back again as she moaned the others name and let the pleasure take her. 

Yellow thrusted harder, faster, holding onto her hip and hand as she filled her. She was close herself and just wanted to push the other over the edge. She relished every moan she received from Blue, every pull of her hair and stroke from her hand. She latched her mouth onto the lawyer's neck again, not caring if she left marks as she moved at increased speeds. 

Blue didn't last much longer with all the work Yellow was putting in. She came with a scream of her name and an arch of her back. She scratched at Yellow's back, trying to find purchase as pleasure wracked her body. 

Yellow came shortly after, holding onto Blue as she filled the other, causing her to overflow. She panted once she was done and pulled out, gently stroking her partner's thigh with her fingers. "Are you okay?" 

Blue looked at her with the face of somebody who had enjoyed herself. "Oh I'm better than okay." She released Yellow's hand and moved her fingers down between her legs, covering her digits in some of the liquid. She lifted her fingers to her mouth and put them inside, sucking on them enthusiastically. 

Yellow watched her closely, feeling her tentacle hardening again. She couldn't have this though. She had to return to her office, had to finish getting ready for her case. She shook her head and tried to look away, focusing on the wall. 

"Th-that was certainly enjoyable. Thank you very much." She stated, clearing her throat. She quickly phased her clothes back on. She couldn't stay, she had work. She kept telling herself that. 

"No, thank you." She slowly stood up and approached Yellow. She kissed her cheek and put a hand on her shoulder, making the other look at her. "I'll see you at my place tonight. I'll have a few surprises for you so don't be late." She tapped her nose playfully. She then phased her uniform on again. "Until then." She smiled and gave her a proper yet brief kiss before walking out the door and heading back to her office. 

Yellow stood there starring into space for a few moments before she finally snapped out of it and left, heading back to her own office. That was probably the most exciting and dangerous thing she had ever done. She wanted to do it again. But she would have to wait. 

She sat at her desk and went through her notes for the case. She had to be ready for it, had to be the lawyer she was made to be. However as she worked one thought dominated her mind through everything else. She could not wait for what the other had in store for her at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Did you guys know I'm taking requests for fandoms, pairings, and other kinds of stuff? If you would like to request something just comment below or on one of my other fics. You can also find me on Tumblr under the same username as here (my tumblr is sfw so any nsfw stuff will only be posted here). I am involved in other fandoms besides the three I've written stories for and it never hurts to ask.


	5. Sharing Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Zircon arrives at Blue's residence and they share some precious moments together before they get to the real fun.

Yellow Zircon arrived at Blue's residence promptly after leaving the office. Thankfully the transportation systems on homeworld were efficient and always ran on time. However the transports could get crowded at times but they were well maintained and for that she was grateful. 

Yellow was in a less than pleasant mood. Her final case of the day had been going fantastically at first but then it had all gone to dust. It had been a simple enough case, a soldier had been brought to court with accusations of insubordination and evidence of her intentionally avoiding work. However during the proceedings the soldier had claimed that their supervisor, who was opposing them in the court, had ordered her to fuse with her on more than one occasion and that all of the evidence had been fabricated to make her look bad as a result of her refusal to do so. The entire case turned into a fiasco at that point and both parties were detained while a representative of the court was assigned to further investigate. Yellow had been forced to stay and fill out statements as well as work out when the next court date would be. It was just ridiculous! She had finally been able to leave after almost a full shift beyond her designated time but the whole event had left a bad scuff on her gem and she was eager to go to Blue's and get some much needed relief. 

Yellow Zircon knocked on the door and stood there with her hands behind her back, waiting for Blue to answer. She was still a little flustered after their rendezvous at work and that whole event had only made her more eager for this. When Blue finally opened the door she all but burst in and closed the door behind her. Now that they were alone she grabbed Blue and kissed her passionately.

Blue had been waiting for the other to arrive and had been preparing to meet her with grace. So she was surprised when the other suddenly pushed into the door, grabbed her, and began making out like her life depended on it. Blue quickly melted into the kiss, grabbing handfuls of the others shirt as she felt a warm growing in her chest. 

Yellow finally pulled back after a long moment and looked at the other. She was blushing. Blue looked back, smiling a little.  
"I'm sorry about that, I just..." 

Blue lifted a finger and pressed it to Yellow's lips. "Shh~ It's okay." She smiled and pulled her finger back. "Would you like to sit down?" Blue was happy to see her but she knew by how she looked that it had been a trying day for her and Blue wanted to help her relax. 

Yellow nodded and let the other lead her to a resting device in the main room. She sat down and was quickly joined by Blue who sat beside her and wrapped her arms around Yellow. Blue immediately began to cuddle her, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible. 

Yellow smiled and laid back, relaxing against the soft cushions beneath her. She liked this, this closeness. She could forget about that idiotic last case and just enjoy being in the company of her girlfriend. 

"I've been thinking." Blue spoke, interrupting her thoughts. Blue looked up at her, her face leaning against Yellow's chest and making her cheek appear a bit squished. "About today. It was Inappropriate of me to send you those pictures and then to coerce you into having sexual relations in the storage room." She was blushing . 

Yellow frowned and shook her head. "It's okay." She gently patted Blue's head. "If I wanted to I could have said no at any time and I know you would have honored it." It was her turn to blush now. "Besides, I um..." She whispered something. 

Blue raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What was that?" She wanted clarification about what the other has said. She lifted her head a bit to properly look at her.  
Yellow mumbled something, blushing and looking away. She was embarrassed to admit her true feelings. 

Blue moved a bit closer, her face now mere inches from the others. "Speak a little louder please. I want to hear what you said." She blew air across the others neck, causing her to jump and let out a squeak. 

"I liked having sex in the storage room!" She blurted out, her entire face turning a dark yellow. She couldn't believe she had just admitted that! She wanted to be shattered!  
Blue smiled and laid her head back down on Yellow's chest. "I liked it too." She closed her eyes and relaxed, wrapping her arms around Yellow again and tracing circles into the small of her back. She chuckled softly. "You don't have to be so embarrassed. You can tell me anything you want."

Yellow hesitated before putting a hand on Blue's back and gently rubbing. "Anything? I think you wouldn't like some of my thoughts."  
Blue sighed. "Possibly not, but you'll never know unless you tell me." 

Yellow watched her. She moved her hand up and ran her fingers through the others hair. She looked so beautiful without that stupid covering on her head. Her hair was short, cut to her cheeks and silky to the touch. It had a flowing curve to it like the waves of an ocean. She loved running her fingers through it. 

Blue let out little sighs of pleasure. She could stay like this forever. However she had more planned for tonight than cuddling so she eventually pulled away and kneeled before the other on the sofa. 

"Yellow, I wanted to propose something to you today." She looked shy. 

Yellow sat up and crossed her legs, leaning forward. "Go ahead." 

Blue cleared her throat. "Well it's that is..." She looked down, a dark blush covering her face. She lifted her head and blurted out, "how would you like to be tied up?" She put her hands over her mouth, unable to believe she had actually said it. 

Yellow blinked, not understanding what the other was talking about. "Tied up? Like with rope or something?" 

Blue nodded. "Among other things." Maybe she could get the other to try it. She wouldn’t know unless she tried.

"Why would you want to tie me up?" She really didn't understand.

"Well um, you see it's something I find to be very attractive, having someone tied up. I get to be in control of their pleasure and do what I like, make them cum, or deny them touch. I get to please them and make them beg, then when they do cum, it's entirely because of me." She smiled a bit thinking about it then caught herself and blushed. 

Yellow blinked, blushing just a bit. "And you want to do that to me?" She was a bit curious, and having the other taking charge and dominating her sounded very... Hot.

Blue nodded. "Yes. But not if you don't want to. I understand your hesitation, and I can promise I'll never do anything you aren't okay with. But if you'd like to I would be more than willing." She waited for her answer, expecting to be shot down. 

Yellow watched her and then shrugged. "Alright I'm willing to try." She smiled a bit.

Blue's entire face seemed to light up. "R-really?!" She grabbed the others hand and leaned in, giving her a brief kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy." She stood up, pulling the other up with her. "Come on! I've got it all set up in my room!" She started pulling the other towards her room.

Yellow chuckled at the others enthusiasm. She thought it was cute, and she was open to anything that would make her happy. Who knows, maybe she would even enjoy it. 

Blue took her to the room and had her stand outside. "Okay, wait here, I'll get everything ready." She closed the door. 

Yellow stood there waiting. She wasn't sure what the other had to prepare for, it wasn't like she hadn't seen her naked before. Maybe she was just trying to raise some excitement and anticipation. Yellow stood there waiting regardless, ready for anything Blue could throw at her. Or so she thought.

The door opened once again to reveal Blue standing before her in what might have been the most attractive outfit Yellow had ever seen her in. 

Blue had changed her appearance enhancers. She now wore a full black corset that hugged her stomach and waist tightly while pushing her breasts out. Along with that she wore a garter belt that was attached to black stockings which reached all the way from her feet up to her thighs. There was nothing covering her crotch, not that Yellow cared. The only other clothing she wore were black gloves which covered her hands, forearms, and her elbows. Yellow looked her over and felt her mouth go dry again. "Holy smokes." 

Blue smirked and raised one of her glove covered hands until her finger touched Yellow's chin. She licked her lips and pushed up on Yellow's chin, closing her mouth which was hanging open. Blue turned, giving the other a nice view of her behind as she walked back into the room. "Come along Yellow~" She glanced over her shoulder at Yellow and gestured with a finger for the other to follow her. Her eyes flashed in the light from the room.

Yellow nodded and stepped inside. The door closed as she entered. She couldn't take her eyes off the other. Her tentacle was already emerging, getting hard and pressing against the material of her appearance enhancers. She would have drooled but she had enough sensibility to keep her mouth shut. 

Blue smiled as she turned back and spread her arms, gesturing to the room around her. "So what do you think?" 

Yellow had been too busy enjoying every movement Blue was making to even think about paying attention to the rest of the room, but now that the other had drawn her attention to it she quickly looked around. 

The room had a purplish light filling it. The bed was flat on the floor and was big enough for two but it had a header and footer with small rings attached along it. Yellow wondered what those were for until she remembered the others request to tie her up. She looked around the rest of the room, most of the walls were bare save for one which had a number of shelves with items on them. Some were things like rope or restraints but others were objects, modeled after the genitals every gem possessed, there were also small rings, blindfolds, and a number of objects Yellow couldn't recognize. 

Blue cleared her throat. "I know it's a bit much but I like to be prepared." She stated, blushing. "Oh and don't worry, I promise not to use all of those objects on you." She stated. "Just tying up and a little stimulation." She approached Yellow, wrapping her arms around her and moving a mouth up to her ear. "Now, why don't you get on the bed and I'll get what we'll be using." She whispered, giving a brief lick to the lobe of her ear. 

Yellow shivered and nodded, biting her lip. "Y-yes." She got on the bed once the other pulled away and phased off her clothes, blushing as she looked down at her body. She hoped the other wouldn't be too rough. "I-if I want you to stop what should I say?" 

Blue had gone over to the wall and begun gathering what she wanted to use for now. She could always grab more if the other decided she liked this after all. She stopped and looked at the other when she asked her that question.

"Huh, that's actually a good idea. We should come up with a word you can use if you want me to stop." She pondered over it as she grabbed the last of the items and walked back to the bed, laying the items on a little floating table she had written into the room's anatomy the other day. "What do you think would be a good word?" 

Yellow watched the other closely as she came back, enjoying the way she moved. But she also began to think of what she would say. She had no idea what she could say besides "stop" until she suddenly had an idea. "How about 'Objection'?" 

Blue let out a little giggle and leaned down, planting a kiss on Yellow's forehead. "Goodness you're cute and I love that about you." He picked up the rope and tested the strength by pulling on it. "Are you ready to start?" 

Yellow blushed and felt a fluttering in her chest. She laid flat on the bed and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." 

Blue pulled the other up against the headboard and began tying her wrists. She started with her left, first wrapping the rope around her wrist and then tying it to one of the rings. She pulled the rope through another ring and tied it off before lifting her other wrist and tying it in place as well. She smiled down at her in a predatory fashion. "You look so good like that~" 

She got on the bed and straddled her hips, leaning down over her body and putting her head under the others. She inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. She then gave a long lick, causing the other to incline her head and let out a shaky moan. Blue smirked. "So sensitive~" She pressed her chest to the others, causing their breasts to rub together.

Yellow blushed and moaned, bucking her hips a bit. She could feel the other rubbing against her body. It was getting her so hard and she wanted nothing more than to fill Blue and make her scream her name, but she wasn't in control here.

Blue pulled back and sat on her legs, smirking down at her. "My aren't you eager?" She reached a gloved hand forward, pressing her pointer finger to the others nose. She carefully moved the finger down, dragging it over her lips, across her chin, down her sensitive neck, then between her breasts and down her stomach. 

Yellow was rock hard from the anticipation. She arched her back a bit as the others finger travelled lower, the silky texture of the glove made her skin tingle. She let out a little whine, unable to buck her hips with Blue sitting on her legs. Once the others finger finally reached her waist she stared at her, begging for her touch, begging for Blue to give her what she wanted. 

Blue pulled her hand away right before it would have touched Yellow's tentacle and lifted it to her lips, pressing it in and suckling on it slowly. 

Yellow groaned and tried harder to buck her hips. She wanted her touch, to be absorbed in pleasure and to have the other make her cum. Why was she denying her that?! 

Blue gave a devilish smirk as she pulled the finger from her mouth, a thin trail of saliva following it. "Something you'd like to say love?"

Yellow was about to open her mouth and vocalize her protests when Blue reached over to the nearby table and grabbed an object off of it. She held it up for Yellow to see it properly. It was an object in the shape of a tentacle, one roughly the size and shape of Blue's. Yellow was confused about what it was for until Blue sat up and spread Yellow’s legs, settling back down between them.

She lifted the phallic object to her mouth and began licking it, giving Yellow a little show as she moved her tongue over its surface. She started sucking it next, showing Yellow just how deep she could take it. Yellow grew quite hard during all of this and whined. She wanted Blue to touch her, give her some attention. 

Blue removed the object from her mouth and smirked. "Calm down." She lowered the object to Yellow's pussy and rubbed it around her lips, teasing her slowly. "You don’t have to say a thing, I know exactly what you want." She rubbed the tip along her slit and then began to push it in. 

Yellow moaned at the teasing and squirmed her hips, wanting it inside. She was on the edge of begging now. Diamonds how she wanted it. She bucked her hips and then arched her back as Blue pushed it in. Her mouth opened as a moan tore through her body. She pulled at her restraints, unable to break them. 

Blue kept pushing the toy until it was nearly all inside Yellow. Then she stopped and left it as she moved her hands to Yellow's inner thighs and stroked the tips of her fingers over her form. 

Yellow panted and continued to arch her back. Blue's touch was causing little sparks of electricity to shoot up her legs and go straight into her filled pussy. She moaned and turned her head to the side, her tongue hanging out. She was getting close already just from this. "Blue, please~" she begged, hoping the other would give her something more. 

Blue smirked and moved to sit on Yellow's stomach. "I hope you're not thinking of cumming." She gently stroked a hand along Yellow's cheek and down her chin, making Yellow look at her. "You haven't earned that yet." She smirked and moved up a bit, her hard tentacle wriggling as it searched for something. Blue placed her tentacle between Yellow's small breasts and pressed them together. 

Yellow immediately felt her chest getting smeared with Blue's juices. She blushed and looked up at Blue. She could stop this if she wanted. She decided not to.  
Blue began to thrust her hips forward. She rubbed her thumbs against Yellow's nipples as she moved, moaning out. "So soft~" She moved faster, thoroughly covering the valley between Yellow's breasts with her fluid. 

Yellow moaned and started to buck her hips. She looked up at Blue. Her lover was biting her lip and blushing. She liked this. She said Yellow had to earn her right to cum. She hesitated before lowering her head and opening her mouth, moving her head to meet the others engorged member. 

Blue thrusted into Yellow's mouth, moaning at the new sensation, the thrill of filling her in such a way speeding her towards her orgasm. She liked this, having control, making Yellow pleasure her, making her sweat and moan. She had been worried that the other wasn't enjoying this but those thoughts disappeared when Yellow started sucking her off. She moved faster, trying to reach her climax as quickly as possible. It was only a few more moments before she was cumming, her seed flying into Yellow's mouth and decorating her face in strings of blue fluid. She bucked her hips a few more times before getting off of her and kneeling beside her on the bed. 

Yellow winced as the others cum hit her face. She couldn't help but blush, wondering how she looked like this with her cum covered tongue hanging out of her mouth and her face covered in the fluid. She panted and then slowly closed her mouth and swallowed. She looked over at Blue. 

"D-did I do well?" 

Blue nodded, blushing. She quickly used a sheet to wipe off Yellow's face. "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" 

Yellow smiled and nodded. "Yes." She shifted her legs, feeling a little uncomfortable with the toy still inside of her. "But can I please cum now?" 

Blue looked at the toy still inside of Yellow and smirked. "Hmm, well I suppose you've earned at least one climax." She reached a hand down and grabbed the bottom of the toy. She started moving it slowly, causing Yellow to moan out in response. She lowered her mouth to Yellow's tentacle and began kissing along the side as she continued to move the toy.  
Yellow bucked her hips, moaning happily. Blue continued to play with her body, reaching her other hand up and squeezing Yellow's breasts as she swallowed the tip of her member. She moved the toy faster, causing Yellow to crane her head back as it brushed against a spot that made her see stars. 

Blue bobbed her head quickly. She kept watch on Yellow out of the corner of her eye, enjoying the way the other reacted to her work. She could feel herself getting hard again just from the sight of her in pleasure. She moved the toy faster, making sure to rub it against that spot in Yellow that made her practically scream in pleasure.

Yellow couldn't hold on. She only lasted a few moments more before she came, shooting her seed down Blue's throat and bucking her hips as she covered the toy in her juices. She panted as she came down from her high, trying to find purchase. Her arms were tired and she needed them freed. 

Blue was patient and waited until the other was done before pulling away. She slowly removed the toy, trying to be gentle for the other. She then crawled up and touched her cheek. "Yellow, honey, are you okay?" 

Yellow looked at her, her eyes unfocused. "Wr-wrists." She managed to get out, trying to tell the other to untie her. 

Blue immediately untied her wrists and began rubbing and kissing them. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away." She laid gentle kisses on each of Yellow's fingers before switching hands. "We can take a break if you want?" 

Yellow smiled a bit and nodded, moving to cuddle into Blue's side. "I'd like that mistress." She practically purred. 

Blue blushed and released her hands, only to have them wrapped around herself a moment later. She smiled a little and put her arms around Yellow. "So, did you like that?" She hoped she would say yes but she could understand if she didn't. 

Yellow looked up at her and chuckled. "Of course I did, it was..." She shivered. "It was exhilarating." She nuzzled her head against Blue's chest. "I'd like to do it again soon. But maybe not today."

Blue nodded and gently ran her fingers through Yellow's hair. "Okay, no more tying up for tonight." She kissed the top of her head. 

Yellow looked up at her. "Blue I want to ask you something." 

Blue blushed, wondering what the other could want to ask her. She stopped playing with her hair. "Um, okay." 

Yellow pulled away and slowly moved to kneel on the bed. Blue did the same kneeling opposite her. She was worried what this might be about and she started to sweat, getting nervous. She wiped her sweaty palms against the sheets of the bed. 

"Blue, do you like me?" Yellow asked, looking at Blue with a completely serious face. 

Blue blushed and relaxed a bit. She chuckled. "Of course I like you. You're so cute and sexy." She caressed her cheek. "How could I not?" 

Yellow scowled and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her cheek. "No! That's not what I mean!" 

Blue flinched, her eyes widening. She hesitantly pulled her hand back. Her nervousness now returning with a fury. "Um, I don't understand."

Yellow looked at her and sighed. "I'm trying to ask if you like me as more than just a sexual partner. Do you like me as a person? Do you have feelings for me?" Yellow wrapped her arms around herself, looking away. She was taking a big risk asking this but she had to, otherwise she would never know. 

Blue hesitated, processing what the other was asking. "Do I like you?" Did she? She certainly liked how she made her feel, the fluttering in her chest, the heat in her cheeks, the way her stomach did somersaults whenever the other smiled. She liked her, but... 

Blue lifted her head and looked at Yellow. "Yes?" 

Yellow looked at Blue and her face became hard. "Yes? What, you don't know?!" She couldn't believe this.

Blue frowned. "I..." She sighed. "It's not easy to decide." 

"What's not easy about it?" Yellow didn't understand. Couldn't she just tell? It wasn't like she was asking her to betray the diamonds, she just wanted to know how the other felt about her. 

Blue sighed. "Just, just give me a moment." She had to process her thoughts about this. She certainly liked Yellow. But did she like her in that way? 

Yellow huffed and crossed her arms, tapping an index finger against her elbow impatiently. She wanted a simple yes or no, no questioning, no over explanation. This wasn't difficult.

Blue finally got her thoughts together after a minute or two and slowly called herself. "Alright." She looked at Yellow. "I think I know what to say now." 

Yellow gestured for her to go on. She wanted to know if this was anything besides sex. She wanted to know if it was possible to have a truly meaningful relationship with this gem. 

"I..." Blue sighed. "I think that I love you..." She looked at Yellow who had a shocked look on her face. "It's not easy to tell. I've had partners before, those who just wanted some excitement, wanted to see how much fun a Zircon could be. But with you it's different..." She looked down. "I'm not sure really, it just, it feels nice. I want to keep doing this until I am sure." She looked at Yellow then yelped when the other suddenly hugged her, causing her to fall back onto the bed. She blushed and looked at the ceiling before glancing at Yellow. "Um, are you okay?"

She was shushed by Yellow who tightened her arms around Blue. Yellow nuzzled her neck. "Don't talk just yet." She laid gentle kisses on her shoulder, her hands holding onto Blue like they were afraid to let go. The two remained there for a while before Yellow pulled back and straddled Blue's hips with her hands on the gem’s stomach.  
"I want to know if this is real. I want you to say that I'm more than just some toy you use for fun." 

Blue frowned and reached a hand out to touch Yellow's. "Yellow, I like you. I like you more than I've ever liked anyone else. Every moment we spend together is special to me, even when we aren't having sex." She squeezed her hand. "I promise that you're more than just a toy, more than just some fling." She blushed. "You're my girlfriend." 

Yellow stared at her then laid back down, smiling a bit when she thought the other couldn't see her face. "I'm tired... Is it okay if we just lay here for a while?"

Blue smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Yellow and holding her close. "Of course love. We can lay here as long as you like." Blue still wasn't sure what this was, but she liked it and she would pursue it until she knew for certain.

Yellow cuddled into her. She felt a giant weight had been lifted now that she at least knew something about how Blue felt for her. She wanted more but she could tell the other still wasn't sure. It was okay though, she would help her to understand. She would help her to love. 

The two lawyers laid in the bed, comforted in each others embrace. They eventually fell asleep, dreaming of days spent together and nights of passionate love. They didn't know what was on the horizon but they wouldn't let anything separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Actual relationship progress! Hope you guys enjoyed that and that you'll enjoy the next couple as well. 
> 
> I'm gonna keep updating this on a weekly basis until it's done. 
> 
> I'm also still open for requests so if you'd like to request a fanfiction feel free to do so in the comments.


	6. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just short and sweet. This is mostly filler but it might lead to other things!

Blue Zircon awoke from a deep slumber and looked at the yellow gem who was currently nuzzled up against her body. She smiled and reached her fingers down. She slowly ran her digits through the others hair. Yellow had short hair that was in more of a spiked fashion. It looked cute on her. 

Blue kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around the other, pulling her closer. She sighed softly, content to be like this. She then realized that she was not nude as the other was. She looked at her hands and saw that she was still wearing the gloves. She looked down and saw that she was also still dressed in the corset and stockings. A dark blue blush colored her face as she quickly sent the clothes away. She had forgotten to get rid of them the previous night. She felt so dumb.

Yellow moved a bit, nuzzling her. She cooed softly but didn't open her eyes. "Did you sleep well love?" 

Blue froze and looked at her. She cleared her throat. "Um, yes, thank you." She was getting nervous again. She wiped her hands on the sheets, hoping the other wouldn't notice. 

Yellow moved her head into the crook of Blue's neck. "I had a dream about us... I was the captain of a ship and you were my loyal first mate. Together we sailed the stars and conquered new worlds in the name of the Diamonds." She giggled. "Can you imagine? A zircon piloting a ship?" 

Blue smiled a bit. "No, but I think you would be a wonderful pilot." She ran her fingers over the crease in the others back. "I had a dream that we were given an assignment together on one of the colonies. I was given a job as a supervisor and you were made into a records keeper, but you kept getting embarrassed whenever I was around. It was cute." 

Yellow blushed lightly. "Yes, I'm sure it was." She looked at Blue and leaned up, capturing her lips in a brief but loving kiss. She pulled away and looked into her face. Blue looked surprised but a blush quickly spread over her face. Yellow couldn't help but smile, the other was too cute for her own good. 

"What would you like to do today Blue?" Yellow asked, tracing small lazy circles into her shoulder. 

Blue swallowed. "Um, you're not working right?" 

"We practically share a work schedule. You know I'm not." She didn't particularly feel like doing anything, well maybe kissing Blue all over her body and reducing the other to a quivering mess, but she would wait to see what the other wanted to do first. 

"Well how about we go out to one of the attractions? The arena is always popular around this time." 

Yellow smirked and moved closer, pulling Blue against her. "Or we could stay here and have some real fun~" She bit her lip, giving Blue a look that she knew would drive the other crazy. 

Blue's eyes widened as her blush covered her face and she nodded. "Yes please." She practically squeaked. 

Yellow giggled and wrapped a leg around Blue's. She leaned in and began kissing her, moving a hand up to the back of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair as they made out, closing her eyes and focusing on the sweet taste of Blue's mouth. She moaned softly, her tentacle emerging. 

Blue moaned and grabbed the others arm, moving closer to her. She liked this. Maybe Yellow taking over for a bit would be nice. She felt the others tentacle rubbing against her stomach and blushed darkly.

Yellow pulled back just a bit and laid sweet kisses all over Blue's face. She smiled and shifted to climb on top of her lover, putting a leg between hers and moving it up to tease her just a bit by rubbing against her. She smirked down at her and then lowered her mouth to the others neck, kissing down it slowly. 

Blue leaned her head back, blushing and letting out little moans of delight as she felt a fluttering in her stomach. Her own tentacle emerged now and stood erect. She lifted a hand to her mouth and bit the back of it. She watched Yellow as the gem moved down to her collar and chest, making sure to avoid her gem. 

Yellow liked to tease the other but this was not about teasing, it was about making her feel good. With that in mind she avoided her gem, not wanting to do anything that would make her come completely apart. She reached a hand down between her legs and rubbed two fingers along the outside of her lips, helping her to get ready. "Blue, I love you." 

Blue only blushed more and smiled, feeling a sense of ease wash over her as the other said that. "I love you too." She moaned a bit more and turned her head to the side, spreading her legs for the other. 

Yellow pulled her fingers away once the other was wet enough and positioned herself. She slowly pushed in, rubbing her hands up Blue's sides as she did so. She moaned softly and leaned down, placing gentle kisses on Blue's breasts as she pushed deeper into her. She held still once fully inside and looked at Blue. 

Blue panted and wrapped her legs around Yellow's hips. "Please move." 

Yellow began an easy pace, rubbing her hands over Blue's body as she filled her. She leaned down and kissed her. 

Blue lifted her hands and tangled her fingers in Yellow's hair as she grinded her hips in response to the others movements. She moaned against her lips, sucking and gently biting. She pulled the other in deeper. 

Yellow began moving faster, taking ahold of Blue's hand as she thrusted directly into her g-spot. 

Blue gripped onto Yellow's hand and craned her head as her back arched off the bed. "Yellow~!" She bucked her hips.

Yellow moaned back and moved her lips over Blue's throat. She marked her as she increased her pace, getting close herself. 

Blue panted. "Yellow~ I love you! I love you so much!" She pulled the other back into a passionate kiss. 

Yellow moved at a fast pace now, kissing Blue intensely as she got closer and closer. Then a few moments later she peaked and filled the other with her seed, parting lips as she came down from her high. 

Blue moaned as she was filled and came across their stomachs, holding onto Yellow as she rode her high. Once they were done Yellow collapsed on top of her and nuzzled her head into the valley of Blue's breasts, causing the gem beneath her to blush as she played with her lover’s hair. 

Yellow smiled softly. "I love you Blue." She lifted her head and gave a brief but loving kiss to Blue. 

Blue returned the kiss and smiled. "I love you too." She poked her nose. "Now that you’re satisfied do you have any other ideas for what we should do today?” 

Yellow considered their options as she slowly got off of Blue and laid beside her. "Hmm. There isn't much open this time of the cycle. An arena match doesn’t sound so bad I suppose. Of course we could just go out and visit the archives. That's always interesting." 

Blue suddenly remembered something. "Wait, isn't there a show of some kind going on? A musical performance at the theater?" She recalled reading something about that before. 

Yellow thought. "Maybe? I'd have to look it up." She traced little circles on Blue's stomach. "We should clean up before we go anywhere."

Blue blushed and nodded. "Agreed." She pulled up her eye monitor and began cycling through her news feed. She finally found the article. "Ah yes, a group of pearls owned by a gem who is in charge of theater productions." She scrolled through the details. "They will be reenacting the invasion of the planet Granitia through song and dance." She looked at Yellow. "Does that sound good?" 

Yellow considered then smiled and nodded. "Yes, but like I said, we should clean up first." 

Blue looked over Yellow's body. She was covered in residues from the night before. She quickly nodded and kissed Yellow's forehead. "Alright, let's go get clean." 

They quickly went and cleaned up before getting ready. They both phased on more appropriate outfits for the theater and prepared to leave. 

As they opened the door to leave they were met by the jasper from work who had been delivering messages around the office. She was standing outside the door looking nervous. She had one hand raised as if she were going to knock on the door but they had heard no knocking. She quickly stepped back and put her hands behind herself in shock.  
"B-Blue Zircon! Um what are you doing here?" 

Blue looked her over, confused as to what the other was doing here. "This is my home..." She briefly glanced at Yellow before looking back at the Jasper. "What may I ask are you doing here?" 

Jasper looked uncomfortable. Her shoulders tensed up and she grabbed one arm. "I decided that I um wanted to talk to you about my situation." 

Yellow blinks. "Wait, you're coming to talk to her?" She couldn’t believe that this jasper had chosen to come to Blue over herself. She sighed. 

Jasper looked at her. "Yellow Zircon?" She was puzzled. "What are you doing at Ms. Blue's house?" 

Yellow cleared her throat. She had prepared in case this happened and she knew what to say. "We were simply speaking." 

Blue nodded. "Yes." She raised a hand and adjusted her monocle. "We were about to head out to the theater... But if you would like to talk about your situation we could do that instead." 

The jasper looked up in surprise. "Really?" 

Yellow's eyes widened and she was about to protest, but she realized that doing so could jeopardize their own situation. This jasper already seemed to be suspicious and she didn’t want to alert her to their relationship. So she buttoned her lip and stood there. She sighed softly. 

Blue nodded. "Yes really." She looked to Yellow. "Yellow would you help me please?" 

Yellow looked at her. Blue was giving her an apologetic look. Yellow felt her expression soften and nodded. "Very well." She was hesitant but she could tell Blue wanted her help with this.

Blue smiled. "Let's go back inside." 

The quartz soldier nodded and walked into the building. Blue directed her to a couch and had her sit down. Yellow and Blue sat in chairs opposite her. 

Yellow activated her monocle and pulled up a screen in which she could write down the report. She made a new entry and gave Blue an affirming nod once she was ready. 

Blue leaned forward and gestured towards the jasper. "Alright then. Why don't you tell us what exactly happened to you?" 

Jasper held her hands together and seemed to second guess herself before she spoke. "I was stationed on one of Yellow Diamond's planets, a new colony that was showing significant promise in its development. I was assigned to keep the gem in charge of the colonization safe. But complications arose and she..." She clenched her hands. "Her gem was cracked." 

Yellow froze midway through typing and looked at Jasper in concern. "What happened?" 

Jasper looked at them. "I made a mistake. She was injured, threatening to come apart, I had to save her... I carried her to the station. She was lucky, they were able to repair her but I... I was blamed, and demoted as a result. I was stripped of my rank and sent here to do this..." 

Blue frowned. "And how did she feel about this?" 

"I don't know. I've never tried to contact her, she's too busy with the project..." 

Yellow hummed briefly in thought. "Well the good news is you have a case. I can't guarantee you'll get your old station but I know that we can certainly get you back to the station of a soldier again." 

Jasper nodded. "Thank you, I would greatly appreciate it." She looked between the two. "So what exactly were you two doing?" 

Blue cleared her throat. "As we said we were going to head to the theater." 

Jasper lifted an eyebrow. "Right... If you want people to believe that then maybe you should cover up those marks on your necks." She pointed to the hickies which decorated both of their necks, causing the lawyer gems to blush and simultaneously reach a hand up to cover their necks in response. 

Yellow narrowed her eyes at the jasper and rose, not uncovering her neck. "If I were you I would keep quiet about this." She was trying to be intimidating. 

The jasper raised her hands. "I'm not threatening you, I'm just telling you to be careful. There are many who do not look kindly on gems fraternizing." She took a moment to look Yellow over. "Of course I don’t feel that way. If you like I might even be interested in joining you in the bedroom." 

Blue rose to her feet now. "I think it's time you left." 

The jasper looked at her and frowned. "Alright." She got up and walked towards the door. "When should I expect to hear about my case?" 

Yellow lifted her nose. "We'll file it within the next few cycles. For now I would go, before we change our minds."

The jasper left, heading back in the direction of her residence. 

Yellow closed the door and sighed, turning back to Blue. "That was annoying, but perhaps now we can get back to what we were doing before-" she was interrupted suddenly by Blue pressing her against the door and looking into her eyes. 

Yellow froze for a few moments, blushing darkly. "Blue, um, what are you doing?" 

Blue wasn't about to let Yellow be stolen away from her by some Jasper. She kissed Yellow. After pulling away she looked at her again. "That... She was coming onto you." 

Yellow blushed and nodded dumbly, not quite processing what was going on. "Um, yes, I suppose she was..." 

Blue frowned and pulled back a bit. "You wouldn't would you?" 

Yellow frowned. "With her? Certainly not!" She scoffed. "The very idea is absurd! I could never be with anyone." She gently stroked her fingers over Blue's cheek. "Not when I'm in love with you." She smiled. 

Blue kissed her again, but more passionately. "Forget the theater, you and I are going to be spending the day in bed." She hadn’t been interested in doing so before but now that she had seen the jasper coming on to her girlfriend she was filled with the strange urge to make sure that Yellow couldn’t even think about anybody but her for the rest of the day. 

Before yellow could protest Blue had already grabbed a hold of her hand and was pulling her back to the bedroom. She smiled. "Very well but you owe me for this." 

Blue looked at the other and smiled. "Deal." 

They spent the remainder of the day making love. In between sessions they would cuddle and whisper sweet nothings into each others ears. They also spoke about work and about things of interest to each other. They fell asleep in each others arms that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody. This fic has reached over 1000 hits and I'm really grateful for everybody who has read, or given kudos or anything really. I hope you guys continue to enjoy my work and I hope I can continue to write for you.


	7. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Zircon gets swamped with new cases and has a grueling day at work. Luckily Yellow Zircon is able to brighten her day with a very exciting video call.

Blue Zircon was a lawyer on homeworld, and as such she was sometimes given new random cases out of nowhere. She accepted them of course but there were some she would have rather thrown out. 

Today she had one case in particular that she wished she could throw out. It was a case she had been working on for a while but the gem she was supposed to be representing, an aristocratic gem from one of the colonies, was never able to make it to court and so they had to constantly reschedule the case until was finally able to make it. Today was finally the day she would be able to deliver her case and Blue could not have been happier, that is until she met the gem in question. 

The gem was a golden beryl, one of the only gems allowed to lead colonies. She seemed to think herself above others and made sure to make Blue Zircon feel inferior to her every chance she got, looking down her nose at her or being condescending, even going so far as to call her an idiot. Blue was quite annoyed with her by the time they reached the court and was considering just giving the case to her opponent, but then where would her integrity be? She begrudgingly defended her client and did what she could to tell her side of the story. 

In the end it didn't matter. Her client was found guilty and was sentenced to be implanted into a machine to serve as the power conduit for it for a few hundred years. Zircon thought that considering her crimes she was lucky to have avoided being shattered.

After the court was dismissed Blue Zircon returned to her office and sat at her desk for a few moments before Jasper came around.

Jasper entered and walked to her. "Morning ma'am. I've got a, well a bunch of cases for you." She pulled out a data file and put it on Blue's desk. "By the way ma'am, how is um, my case coming?" 

She looked up at the jasper and sighed. "We're filing it tomorrow. I trust you're being discreet about us yes?" 

Jasper nodded. "Yes miss." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She left, heading off to deliver the rest of her messages. 

Blue sighed and picked up the file. She downloaded the information on it. After that was done she opened the files and nearly felt her jaw drop off her face. Contained in this file were five new cases, three of which she had to present that day. The first one was a case about a gem who was being tried as a dissident and being threatened with shattering, the second was an accusation of taking bribes, the third was a charge for illegal fusion, the next a simple misdemeanor, and the last an accusation of inappropriate behavior with the gem’s coworkers. 

As Blue flipped through the files she started to feel dizzy and had to sit down. She reached a hand up and pressed her face into it. This was going to be a very exhausting day. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. 

"You can do this Blue Zircon. You're a professional attorney, you serve the diamonds and uphold the principles of the court." She hoped this speech would help her to become focused and keep her from being overwhelmed. "You've faced tougher cases and you've won before. You can do this." She opened the files and began to flip through them again, reading them more carefully and constructing her case. 

Partway through her third analysis of the files she received a message. She considered pushing it aside but if it was something important she couldn't afford to ignore it. She selected it and had it take her to the message page. The message was from Yellow Zircon. 

'Getting swamped today. Seems like every case decided it needed to be resolved during my shift. Hope your day is going better. Talk to me when you can. Love you.'

Blue couldn't help but smile at the message. It was sweet that even when busy Yellow had spared some time to send her this message. Blue responded quickly. 

'I'm busy too. Lots of new cases. Hope it all goes well for you. I'll talk to you later. Love you too.' 

She closed the messages and focused on her work. When it was time for her case she left, going swiftly to the holding cell where her client was being detained. She entered the cell and looked at her client, a little ruby who didn't look like she could ever be a dissident like she was being accused of. Blue however knew better. She had taken cases where seemingly innocent gems had turned out to be monsters. She cleared her throat and walked over to the ruby. 

The gem was like the hundreds of other rubies, red and small, barely coming up to her waist. The only thing that differentiated her from the other was her gem which was located on her cheek. She was sitting on the floor with her head buried in her knees, making her look very small. Blue walked to her and cleared her throat. "Ruby 6YC?" 

The ruby looked up, her eyes were wet. "I, yes that's me. Are you my lawyer?" 

Blue nodded and leaned down a bit. "Are you alright?" 

Ruby nodded, rubbing at one eye with the palm of her hand. "I'm just thinking..." She stood up slowly. 

Blue cleared her throat. "Well let’s get started, what can you tell me about your case?" 

"I'm being tried for being a rebel right?" 

Blue nodded, pulling up her screens and passing through them. She was determining how best to direct this case. "Yes, but what did you do?" 

The ruby buried her head in her legs. "I just got tired of it. I got tired of being looked down on, of the other gems calling me stupid and weak. I decided I wouldn’t take it anymore. I challenged my superior then attacked her and I beat her." 

Blue Zircon paused in the middle of writing her notes and looked at the ruby. She was hesitant of what to do. She was responsible to try and at least reduce the sentence for her client if she couldn't prove her innocence. Now that innocence was out the door she had to figure out what to do. 

"Why did you do this?" Perhaps she could use self-defense as an excuse for her client or something like it. 

Ruby looked at her. "I did it because I realized that I wasn't ever going to be anything if I couldn't rise out of the class assigned to me and prove that I was more than just a ruby. I did it to keep my sisters safe. But they didn't listen." She began to sob. "Even after I stopped her they were the first to grab me and hold me down... Are we really doomed to live in this disgusting society where none of us can ever become more than we are?" She slammed a fist against the wall. 

Blue jumped and backed away. This ruby was tense, scared, and dangerous. Blue didn't think she could defend her, but she would still do her best even in a case like this. She spent the rest of their time asking questions and compiling her case. 

By the time the door had opened again she was ready. She walked her client out to face the judge, not knowing what would happen. All she knew was that she would do her best and face whatever outcome the judge ruled. 

-one long and exhausting day later-

Blue collapsed into the seat in her office and leaned back. How was it possible for a body made out of light to be this tired? She groaned and rubbed her temple with her fingers, trying to just relax and forget about the horrible day she had just suffered through. After three cases where her clients had done everything possible to sabotage themselves she was far too tired to put up with anything else today. But unfortunately her work was never over. 

She leaned forward and pulled up her desk screen. She quickly filled out her case reports and submitted them to the main office like she was supposed to. Luckily her shift came to an end by the time she was finished filling all of them out. She signed out and returned to her residence. 

Once home she laid down on her couch and phased off her vest. She laid there for a while, trying to get into a state where she wasn't so wound up and exhausted. She finally reached it and went to her cleaning room to cleanse her form. 

Once she had sunk down into the hot chemicals of the tub she remembered that she had promised to talk to Yellow after work. She quickly summoned her eye monitor and pulled up her messages. There were no new messages from Yellow currently. She quickly typed out a message and sent it. 

'Sorry this took so long. I was absolutely swamped and I only just remembered to contact you. How was your day?' 

She sunk down, allowing the liquid to soak into her form and even putting her head under so she could get as clean as possible. She smiled to herself and began to drift off until a beeping from her monitor notified her that she had received a message. She stuck her head back above the liquid and opened her messages. 

'It was absolutely draining. I only just got home and I'm so tired and full of energy at the same time. I'm sorry you were so busy today. Is there anything I can do to help?'

Blue smiled and considered Yellow’s offer, but she couldn't think of anything in particular that would make her happier than she was right now. Talking to Yellow was making her happy enough. 

'No, I'm fine. If there's something you think would help me feel better then go ahead and do it.'

She decided she had spent enough time in the tub and moved to the shower to cleanse her form of anything that might have clung to her during the day. As she slipped under the steady stream she heard another beep telling her that Yellow had sent her a message.

Blue opened the message expecting a pep talk or maybe something sweet. What she was not expecting was a picture of Yellow's breasts on full display. Blue felt her face heat up as she looked at the picture. A small message popped up as she stared at her girlfriend’s chest. 

'How does that make you feel?'

Blue would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit of wetness running down her legs that she knew was not the work of the shower. She hesitated before activating a camera monitor and putting it between her legs. She snapped a quick pic and sent it to Yellow along with her reply.

'You're making me wet.' 

She couldn't let the other see how flustered she was. She had to remain the dominant one here. She had to be the one in control. 

It was a few moments before Yellow responded with a picture of her tentacle which was fully unsheathed and being held in her hand. 

'Look what you've done to me. You better take responsibility for this.'

Blue smirked a bit. The idea to turn this into a video call crossed her mind but she decided that she wouldn't be the one to suggest it. She would make the other desperate and get her to initiate the video call. She put the camera screen in front of her this time and reached a hand down, cupping her sex and giving the other a full display of her body. She made a face of pleasure to further tease Yellow and sent it with no text this time. 

Yellow responded shortly after with a picture of her laying on her back. The camera was angled so that Blue had a perfect shot of Yellow's genitalia, her dripping cunt and her engorged member which she appeared to be rubbing. Her face was just barely visible, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were held open in a moan or gasp of pleasure. 

Blue rubbed herself as she looked at the picture, enjoying the view and imagining sliding Yellow's throbbing cock into her wet pussy and riding her lover. She could imagine Yellow screaming her name and bucking her hips to pleasure her. 

Yellow sent another picture. This one was a picture of her face which she was caressing with her free hand. Two of her fingers were in her mouth and she had her tongue sticking out from between them, her spit making them glisten in the camera. Her eyes were half-lidded. Blue felt herself tighten around the fingers inside her. Yellow was teasing her. She couldn't let her have the advantage here. 

She decided to up the stakes and recorded a quick video of her masturbating and moaning. She moved her body, pushing her breasts towards the camera and bucking her hips. She had to watch Yellow, see her cum with Blue's name on her lips. 

Yellow quickly responded with a video call. Blue pushed the button and was met with a shot of Yellow holding the camera and smiling.   
"Stars I want you." 

Blue smirked back at her camera. "Prove it. Show me how much you want me." She challenged. 

Yellow moved the camera to get a good shot of herself as she moved her hand along the shaft between her legs. She bucked her hips and moaned out.   
"Blue~ Oh diamonds! I'm so close already." 

Blue moved her fingers faster, trying to hurry herself towards her own end. She wanted to finish at the same time as Yellow. 

"Yes, say my name. Call out for me." She moaned back, using her other hand to reach up and play with her breasts. 

Yellow moaned and moved her hand faster. "B-Blue! I'm, ah! I'm cumming for you!" She was barely able to get that out before she came, gushing fluids all over her stomach and hand. She arched her back and moaned some more before calming down.

Blue froze. She hadn't expected the other to cum that fast and she hadn't been ready for it. She continued to stroke herself, her dissatisfaction spurring her on, but she just couldn't get herself there. 

Yellow moved the camera back up so her face was in the shot. "B-Blue, are you okay?" 

Blue looked at the camera and pouted, stopping the movement of her fingers. "W-we didn't cum at the same time." She had really wanted to. 

Yellow frowned. "Oh, I see, well um, we can try again." She suggested. "I'll just..." 

Blue stopped her. "No, it's okay, I..." She had a thought. "Wait. I'll call you back in ten minutes okay?" 

Yellow nodded, though she looked puzzled. "Okay, I'll talk to you then." She hung up. 

Blue dismissed her screens and focused on getting herself clean. Five minutes later she had dried herself off and was in her resting quarters. She took a deep breath then went to her assortment of toys. She picked out one of her favorites and went back to her bed. She sat down with her back against the headboard and spread her legs wide, laying the toy beside her while she pulled up her screen. She made certain that only her head and shoulders were in frame before she sent a video call to Yellow. She only had to wait for a few moments before Yellow answered. She was standing now, evidently having been cleaning herself off after that mess she had made. 

"Hey Blue, I'm sorry about that before but I just-"

"Who said you could clean up?" 

Yellow froze midsentence and blinked in surprise, blushing a bit. "Um, I'm sorry?" She thought she had misheard. 

"I asked, who said you could clean up?" She narrowed her eyes. "I certainly know it wasn't me. I would hate to think you were doing things without asking me first."

Yellow's blush grew as she understood what the other was doing. "Um, of course not mistress. I just wanted to ensure I was pleasing to your sight when you next saw me." She fell into the role easily, in fact she rather seemed to enjoy it. 

Blue hummed softly, stroking her chin as she looked at Yellow. "I suppose I can forgive you, but in exchange I'll need you to do something for me." 

Yellow nodded. "Yes, of course." She smiled a bit and moved her camera to get a full shot of her body. She was cleaner, more presentable, but still naked. Her tentacle had retreated back inside her body and she looked a bit shy. 

Blue gave a noise of approval. "Find a place to lay down Yellow." 

Yellow quickly moved, taking the camera with her and laid down on a cushion of some sort. Blue suspected it was her resting cube. Yellow then moved the camera to get a proper view of her chest. "What would you like me to do for you mistress?" 

Blue smirked and finally moved her camera to get a shot of the front of her body, of her breasts, the slight folds of her stomach, her spread legs, and her wet pussy. She lifted the toy she had chosen and licked along the length, giving Yellow a sultry look as she did. She was going to drive her crazy if she could. 

"For now I would like you to rub yourself, but do not insert your fingers or play with your tentacle until I say so. Do you understand?" 

Yellow nodded and began to move her hands over her body, teasing her breasts, rubbing her hands across her stomach and waist then down between her legs. She blushed and let out a moan as she rubbed her fingers against her slit. "Blue." 

Blue moved the toy down her body, rubbing it between the valley of her breasts then down her stomach and over her pussy. "Watch me and imagine yourself doing this in place of the toy." She made sure the camera had a clear shot of her pussy and her face as she pushed the toy in. She opened her mouth, her tongue hanging out as she pushed the toy in. She moaned and kept pushing it until only the base protruded from her. 

Yellow stopped and watched, a dark blush decorating her face and the tops of her shoulders as she watched Blue. She couldn't help but imagine it was herself filling Blue. She moved her fingers as she fantasized about filling her lover, making her moan her name and bringing her to that peak of pleasure. Her tentacle emerged, throbbing and ready. Yellow had to stop herself from seizing the tentacle and rubbing until she decorated the bed with her seed. It wasn't easy but she would obey Blue. 

Blue moved the toy slowly. "Oh, so big. It fills me so well." She increased her pace. "Diamonds!" She moaned out. She watched Yellow, enjoying the frustrated look her lover had from not being able to insert her fingers or play with her cock.

Yellow moved her fingers faster, trying to give herself some relief, but it wasn't enough. She moved her hand higher, grabbing at the base of her member and beginning to stroke its length. 

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch that yet." Blue stated, smirking. "You're just begging for punishment aren't you?" She sighed.

Yellow froze and looked at the camera. "I-I'm sorry, I just can't resist." 

Blue looked at her through the camera and smiled. "Very well. Stroke yourself slowly. I'll tell you when you can increase your pace." 

Yellow nodded and obeyed, moving her hand slowly. She watched Blue through the screen and moaned her name a few times, hoping it would please her. 

Blue moved her toy again. She decided to turn it on now, letting the vibrations stimulate her. She moaned softly and arched her back. "Yes. Move your hand faster." She reached her own hand up and teased her breasts, pinching her nipples and rubbing them. 

Yellow obeyed, moving her hand a little faster and moaning in appreciation. She grabbed her face, sucking on her fingers as she bucked her hips. "Blue, I'm going to cum. Can I cum please?" 

Blue moaned and moved the toy faster. "N-not until I say so!" She was trying to hurry herself to her own orgasm but it wasn't as easy as she wanted it to be. 

Yellow kept her hand at the current pace, whining as she felt her orgasm creeping up. She wanted to peak but she couldn't at this pace. "Blue, please!" 

Blue moaned and looked at the camera. "Move your hand faster and say my name." 

Yellow obeyed, moving her hand just a bit faster and moaning. "Blue, Blue! I'm gonna cum! I love you! I oh~! Blue!" 

Blue moaned back and moved the toy faster. She was close now. "Yellow, just a bit longer! I'm almost!" She moaned as she finally found the right spot. "Oh diamonds! I'm there! Cum! Go ahead and!" She couldn't get it out. After just a bit more stimulation she reached her peak, her body shook as she orgasmed and moaned out the others name in ecstasy.   
Yellow moaned and moved her hand at a quick pace, trying to reach her peak when Blue did. She fell behind by a few seconds but still peaked, shooting her seed all over her stomach and lap. She panted as she laid there, allowing her body to recover. 

"Thank you." Blue finally spoke, smiling into the camera. 

Yellow looked at the screen and nodded. "Th-thank you Blue." She smiled a little for her lover. 

Blue moved the camera, cutting out the view of her body. She blew a kiss at Yellow through the camera. "I love you Yellow Zircon." She smiled. She wished the other was there with her now so she could cuddle with her. 

Yellow blushed at the kiss and smiled. "I love you too Blue Zircon." She lowered the camera and kissed the screen, leaving a brief imprint that slowly faded. "Do you need anything else?" 

Blue shook her head. "No. I just really needed that." She watched Yellow. "I'll see you tomorrow at work. I'd like to actually see you if we can." 

Yellow smiled. "I'll drop by your office and give you a proper kiss. How does that sound?" 

Blue blushed lightly and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that very much. Until then good night love." 

Yellow smiled. "Good night love." She gave a brief wave before closing out of the call. 

Blue dismissed the screens and sighed, removing the toy and setting it aside. She smiled and grabbed a pillow, curling up around it and rolling around on her bed as she screamed into it with joy. She couldn't believe they had just done that! It was so scandalous, but it had been so wonderful! She couldn't wait to see Yellow tomorrow. She could barely sleep she was so excited, so instead she stayed up and reviewed her cases for the next day, preparing herself. She wouldn't let anything ruin her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter! Thank you for reading and feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments below. I am still taking suggestions for fanfics so if there's a particular type or pairing, or anything really that you'd like to see just leave a comment below.


	8. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow Zircon return to work and think about times to come.

Yellow Zircon was a professional. She always arrived to work on time and made certain to clean her desk off before she received her morning messages. Today was no exception. She arrived to work early and clocked in. She immediately went about the work of cleaning her office while she waited for her daily mail to arrive. She even had time to read over her notes for her first case of the day when the jasper arrived. 

She entered and walked up, handing her a file containing her cases for that day. "Here you are ma'am. It's a pretty light workload today." 

Yellow accepted the file and downloaded the information from it. She smiled upon seeing she only had one case later in the day. So much free time meant that she would have more opportunities to be with Blue during the day. She looked at the jasper. "Thank you." 

Jasper nodded and cleared her throat. "Certainly. Um I also wanted to ask about my case?" 

Yellow looked up at her and nodded. "I'm filing it later today. Was there something wrong with it?" 

Jasper shook her head. "No, I'm just eager I suppose." She looked yellow over. "I'm sure you understand that." 

Yellow nodded and cleared her throat. "Certainly, now please go, I have work that I need to do." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner. She could see the way the quartz looked at her and she didn't like it. She never trusted quartz', they acted friendly, palled around, but they were also known to be forceful and demanding. 

Jasper pouted softly. "Alright, but if there's anything you need don't hesitate to send a call." She turned and left.

Yellow sighed and returned to work, focusing on her upcoming case, the sad tale of a pearl who had disobeyed the agate she belonged to and been misbehaving terribly with some of the other gems she worked with. Normally these kinds of things would be handled by the gem the pearl belonged to but this was a special case as the agate in question was one of those in charge of a harvesting factory. She didn't have the time to properly discipline her own pearl and so it fell to the court to determine her punishment. 

Yellow was part of the team that would be convicting her. It was her job to ensure that her side won and the pearl was sent to whatever fate was decided for her. She didn't take any real pleasure in this, it was just her job. 

She headed to court and set herself up before the defendants. She went over her presentation a few times in her head and prepared to deliver it. The defendants finally arrived and exchanged brief words before the judge arrived and the case began. 

It went smoothly. Yellow presented her side, making sure to be dramatic and to appeal to the judge. After she was done her opponent gave their piece and tried to defend the guilty looking pearl. They were not very convincing and a witness was called in, a technician who testified to having seen the pearl in question fraternizing with one of her coworkers. 

The judge took a brief recess to consider the evidence then returned and ruled that the pearl was to be reconditioned. The pearl fell to her knees and begged for mercy but was shown none. She was dragged away by some guards and the court was dismissed. 

Yellow returned to her office and checked her messages. Her next case wasn't until later so she decided to try contacting Blue now. She typed out a simple message asking if Blue was free and sent it. 

Blue responded quickly.

'Give me a little bit and I will be.' 

Yellow smiled and gave a quick response. She then opened her case notes and began reviewing for the next one while she waited. She finally received a message from Blue saying that she was available. 

Yellow quickly closed out of her notes and left her office. She went to Blue Zircon's office and straightened herself just a bit before knocking on the door. The door opened a moment later and she walked in. Blue was inside, sitting at her desk and waiting for Yellow to enter. She smiled at her as she did. Yellow stepped in and the door closed behind her. 

"Yellow, to what do I owe this visit?" Blue asked, acting as if this was a purely professional rendezvous. 

Yellow smiled and walked towards Blue's desk. "I wanted to drop by and ensure that one of our lead lawyers was doing alright. Oh and there is that small matter of the shared case we're working on." 

Blue nodded and quickly pulled up the file for that case. "It's all compiled if you're ready to submit it." 

Yellow looked it over quickly. "It looks fine to me." She passed it back to Blue. "Let's submit it." She walked around the desk and stood behind Blue, placing a hand over hers. "Together." 

Blue smiled softly and lifted her lovers hand, gently kissing the back of it. "Of course." She moved the file into the submission box and then she and Yellow pressed the button to send it a moment later. Once that was done Yellow grabbed a hold of Blue's chair and spun the gem around so she was facing her. 

"Now that that's out of the way." She reached a hand down and took a hold of Blue's chin, lifting it slightly. "Perhaps we can discuss some less professional matters?" 

Blue smiled. "Of course." 

Yellow bent down and pressed her lips to Blue's. She enjoyed the brief kiss and pulled away after a few moments. "I missed you."

Blue smiled and hugged Yellow suddenly, pulling the other onto her lap. "I missed you too." She kissed her cheeks and nose. 

Yellow giggled softly and hugged back, nuzzling against the others neck once she had finished kissing her face. "How has your day been going?" 

Blue smiled. "Well enough. I had a case this morning, it went well, though it had a surprising outcome. I have two more today, but for a little while I'm all yours." She gently stroked her fingers through Yellow's hair. 

Yellow practically purred and tightened her hold on the blue gem. "I'm glad. What would you like to do?" 

Blue considers her options. "Well I wouldn't be opposed to continuing what you started last night." She ran a hand down her lover’s back and squeezed her behind. "If you're interested?" 

Yellow smirked. "Goodness me! Blue Zircon how inappropriate of you to even suggest such a thing." She teased her softly but then phased off her vest. "Of course I'm no better." Her shoulders were exposed like this and her chest stood out more against the fabric of her suit. 

Blue smirked and lowered her mouth to Yellow's neck, laying sweet kisses on her skin as she moved her hands over her body. "How would you like me my love?" 

Yellow gave soft little moans in response to the way Blue teased her. She loved how her partner played with her body. She looked at her. She had been fantasizing about a number of things she could do with Blue up until that moment. Now she could think of only one thing. 

"C-can I please ride you mistress?" 

Blue nodded and kissed Yellow briefly. "Of course." She rubbed her hands down Yellow's legs. "But first, I'll need this gone." She tugged a bit at the fabric.

Yellow obliged and phased off the remainder of her clothing, exposing her entire self to Blue Zircon. She blushed lightly and leaned back a bit so Blue could see her properly. She was getting wet already. 

Blue moved a hand up Yellow's leg and then gently rubbed the tips of her fingers against her lovers leaking lips. She leaned forward and kissed her as she pushed two in. She did so enjoy teasing her. The foreplay alone was making her hard as a rock. 

Yellow moaned and wrapped a hand around Blue Zircon to keep herself steady as the other played with her. She moved her hips a little. Goodness how she wanted it, but she knew Blue wouldn't rush this, she was romantic like that. She pushed her hand past Blue's collar and rubbed her back. 

Blue truly wanted to take her time with this but she decided that it would be best not to chance them being interrupted. Blue carefully removed her fingers and phased away her clothing. She used her hand to guide her member forward and carefully inserted it into her lover. 

Yellow adjusted, lifting her hips to make it easier for Blue to enter her. Once she was in Yellow sunk down, taking her entire length. She pulled from her lips and looked into her lovers eyes, smiling a bit. "I love you Blue Zircon." She kissed her again, gripping onto Blue's shoulders as she started to move her hips. 

Blue moaned against her lips, happy to be so close to her lover. She moved in response, bucking up into her. She wrapped her arms around her lover and scratched at her back. She pulled back briefly to say "I love you too," before once again seizing Yellow’s lips in a torrent of passion, not letting up for a second. 

Yellow moved her hips faster, moans growing as she took her lover. She moved a hand down and rubbed Blue's breasts, trying to bring her more pleasure. 

Blue pulled from the kiss and began moving her lips against Yellow's neck now, biting and licking. She made sure not to leave any marks, they couldn't afford to be caught. She moved down to her collar and became more intense, bucking up hard into her and moaning against her skin. 

Yellow was rapidly becoming enthralled in Blue's passion and wrapped her arms around her lover's head, grabbing her hair as she moved her hips faster. She had to bite her hand to hold back her moans which were threatening to spill forth. 

Blue continued her work, bucking her hips harder and moving to grab her lovers hips so she could move even faster and fill her with more force. She kept marking her shoulders and collar, intent on making sure the other would remember this. She was growing close now. 

Yellow moved her hips faster, trying her best to hold onto Blue even though she just wanted to go slack and let the other fuck her into oblivion. She had to stay focused, had to keep herself steady. She suddenly lost her train of thought when Blue hit a particular spot in her that made her entire body shiver in pleasure. She had to bite down harder on her hand to hold the moans and moved her hips faster, rapidly approaching her finish. 

Blue knew the moment she had found the right spot because Yellow tightened around her and started bucking her hips erratically. Blue kept a hold on her hips and thrusted harder, making sure to hit that spot in Yellow with each movement of her hips. She quickly reached her end and filled Yellow with her seed, moaning her name as she did. 

Yellow came when Blue did, her juices squirting out and covering both of their laps as she rode out the intense wave of pleasure. She kept bucking her hips for a few moments after she peaked, trying to milk out the last bits of pleasure. She panted when she stopped and held onto Blue. 

Blue rubbed her back tenderly. "Are you alright my love?" She was concerned she had been too intense. 

Yellow pulled back a bit and kissed Blue lovingly. She then nuzzled her head against the gem's chest. "That was most enjoyable." She sighed happily. 

Blue giggled softly and kissed the top of Yellow's head. "It was indeed. We should get cleaned up though, before somebody comes in." 

No sooner had she finished speaking than there was a knock at the door which startled the two lawyers. They scrambled quickly, trying to get untangled while phasing on clothes and fixing hair, trying to look presentable. Blue made sure that none of the marks she had left on Yellow were visible as she took a more appropriate position behind the desk. 

Yellow smoothed down her outfit and took a seat in one of Blue's chairs in front of her desk, hoping whomever was at the door would not notice how disheveled she looked. 

Blue finally activated the switch to open the door and permitted the person outside entrance. It was the courier jasper, the same who they were filing the case for. Blue took a deep breath and looked at the gem. "Hello Jasper. How can I help you?" 

She approached the desk. "I'm just dropping by to ask about my case, and to-" she had noticed Yellow Zircon sitting in the nearest chair. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" 

Yellow frowned. "Yes but it's a little late now so carry on." She crossed her arms. 

Jasper cleared her throat. "Yes, well, um, how is my case going?" She was blushing lightly. She had guessed what they were doing when she had knocked. 

"It has already been filed. We were discussing it in fact. You should hear about it within the next few days. Is there anything else?" Blue was trying to rush the quartz out of there. This was time she wanted to spend with Yellow, not be bothered by annoying couriers. 

The jasper nodded. "Yes ma'am." She pulled out a file. "This came in for you, it's from a potential new client." She set it on her desk. "I'll see myself out now." She turned and started to leave. 

Yellow was considering telling her off but decided against it. She waited until the quartz was out of the room before focusing on Blue Zircon. "So? What is it?"

Blue opened it and looked at the contents. "It's just a simple case. I suspect she just wanted to get me alone."

Yellow scowled. "I don't trust her." She had suspicions about that jasper. 

Blue sighed. "I don't either. She is a little off." She set the file down. "Let's get back to what we were doing before." 

Yellow rose and walked around to Blue. She hugged her, climbing onto her lap. "I hope we can be together forever." 

Blue smiled and hugged the gem in return, pulling her close. "I hope so as well." 

Yellow laid there for a while before speaking again. “I was wondering if you wanted to do something on one of our free days.” 

Blue shook her head. “Well, we never did get to go out on that date. I’d love to be able to go out with you and actually have you be my girlfriend.” 

Yellow nodded. “I know, I want that too. But what would happen? I’ve seen cases where…” She didn’t want to think about what could happen to Blue. 

They continued to speak for a little while. They talked about other things like what they each had to deal with when they were apart, or how they felt about their other coworkers. But eventually their time together had to end. Blue had a case to present and so she collected her things and prepared to leave.

“So when would you like to meet again?” Yellow asked Blue. 

Blue looked at her amidst gathering her notes. “Well we have to work for a while but after we’re finished I would like to take you somewhere special.” She smiled. “If you would like to that is.” 

Yellow smiled and nodded. “I would.” 

Blue walked over and gave her a brief but tender kiss. “I’ll see you again soon my love.” She smiled and left, going quickly to the court. She had her work to do after all. 

Yellow returned to her own office and prepared for her next case. As she worked she kept thinking about her and Blue Zircon. She knew their relationship could not continue. Someday something would happen that would make it so that she could no longer stay together. She dreaded the day and hoped it would not come soon. Little did she know that day was closer than she could have ever guessed.


	9. The Final Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Yellow Zircon meet in court for what may be the final case of their careers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using "~" to denote a change in scene and/or character for this chapter.

Yellow Zircon filled out her last case report for the day and sent it into the system to be filed with the rest. She stood and stretched. "Goodness that was a long day." She used her monocle to check if she had any messages but her inbox was empty. Blue hadn't been lying when she was talking about being busy. Yellow had been trying to organize a time for them to be together but something had changed since the last time they had spoken. Both of them had suddenly become bogged down with work, and the hours they normally worked had been changed so they were no longer sharing the same work schedule. 

Yellow sighed and considered sending a message to Blue. She decided against it. What if her lover was in a case and she was suddenly interrupted by the loud ping of the message system? That could prove catastrophic. 

She closed out of the screen and left the office, heading home. She hoped that whatever Blue was doing that she wasn't too stressed. 

~

Blue was absolutely stressed out of her gem. She had been at the office for half of a day and had been slammed with work from the moment she had walked in the door. Half a dozen new cases were shoved in her face, on top of the three others she was still preparing for. She had spent most of the first few hours just trying to get herself organized and had nearly been late to court as a result. 

The case had gone awfully and she lost. Upon returning to her office she discovered a new client waiting to see her. She unfortunately had to turn them away, making her feel bad for doing so but she was far too busy to help them. From there she had nothing but filing, case reports, and other work that made her want to slam her head against the nearest surface. 

Blue finally filed the last case report in time to run to court and gain a brief interview with her client before proceeding with her presentation. The judge was lenient and gave her client a light sentence. She took it as a small win and returned to her office once again but upon her arrival this time she discovered the courier jasper inside.  
Jasper looked at her. "Hello miss Blue Zircon." She saluted formally.

Blue rolled her eyes and walked around her, going to her desk and sitting down. "I told you that I filed your case the other day. You just have to wait until they get around to it." She started reviewing for her next case. "Now if you don't mind I'm quite busy and you have your own work to do." She hoped that would be the end of it but the jasper put a hand on the desk and leaned forward, she was leaving yet.

"I'm not here about that. This is a social visit." She smiled a little. "I wanted to ask you something."

Blue sighed and rubbed her sweaty hands against her pants. "Alright, whatever gets you out of here the fastest." She really didn’t have time for this but she could tell the other wouldn’t leave without saying whatever it was she wanted to say. 

Jasper smiled. "You and Yellow Zircon are very close, so I was wondering about something. How would you like to have a big strong quartz to have some fun with too?" 

Blue peered at the gem with a look of absolute annoyance on her face. "Really? You're really going to try this?" She groaned. "Get out of my office. I'm too busy to deal with your childish antics." She tried to go back to her work. 

Jasper didn't seem to like that because she slammed her hands down on the desk. Blue looked at her in surprise. "Come on! You're obviously screwing that yellow slut so why not me too? Why not add some real substance to your diet?" 

Blue felt her hand clench in anger when Jasper called Yellow a slut and had to stop herself from physically throwing the gem out of her office. Of course she wasn't sure she could manage that anyways. She very slowly stood up and reached a hand up, adjusting her monocle before looking at the jasper. 

"Let me tell you something about that gem you so disrespectfully call a slut. She is one of the most wonderful and dear friends and lovers I have ever had in my entire existence and you think you're better than her?" Blue scoffed. "Compared to her you're like a dull pebble, in fact you can't even compare yourself to her because she is so far above you that it is like comparing a pearl to a diamond. Except that you are lower than a pearl, and I don't fuck garbage." Blue Zircon narrowed her eyes. "Now if you don't mind I have a mountain of work to finish and no more time to waste on you. Get. Out." She sat down and immediately got back to work. 

The jasper stood there in stunned silence for a few moments. She opened her mouth to speak a few times but couldn't make any words come out. Eventually she just gave up and left. 

Blue kept her focus and worked until she had to leave. She returned to her home and immediately collapsed onto her couch, falling asleep shortly after her head hit the cushions. 

~

Yellow Zircon arrived at work on time the following day and immediately checked the daily schedule to see when Blue Zircon was coming in. Blue wasn't coming in for a few more hours so Yellow decided to send her a message to see if she was doing okay and to ask about her previous day. She sent the message shortly after sitting down and then started working on her cases. She had a few to present that day but luckily she was prepared for them and she just needed to review her notes. 

As she sat there and went over her presentation for her first case that day she received a response from Blue. She opened it and looked at the contents. 

_"Sorry about the slow response, I passed out after I got home last night. It was a really rough day at work."_

Yellow smiled to herself and sent a response. _"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're doing better. Do you have any free time today after you come in?"_

 _"I'm not sure, give me a moment to check.”_ Blue sent another message after a few minutes. _"I have a little bit of free time after my second case, assuming I don't get anymore work."_

 _"Great! Would you like to talk for a little bit?"_ Yellow was happy and excited to actually be able to spend time with Blue. 

_"I would love to, should I come to your office?"_

_"No, I'll go to yours."_

_"Alright, I'll see you then."_

That was the end of the conversation. Yellow returned to focusing on her work and went to present her case. Little did she know that she would be seeing Blue earlier than she expected, but it would not be a pleasant rendezvous like she wanted. 

~

Blue came into work and had just enough time to get her notes in order before she had to head into court and present her first case of the day. It went well, she ended up winning and returned to her office feeling pretty good about herself. But as soon as she sat down she received an urgent message on the secure channel, one bearing the symbol of the diamond authority. She scrambled to open it and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw the contents. 

Inside of the file was a detailed message stating that the rebel Rose Quartz had been captured nearly five thousand years after the end of the war. She was currently on her way to homeworld to stand trial for her crimes against the diamonds and the empire. But the thing that really made Blue Zircon feel sick was seeing that she had been assigned as the defendant for the traitor. Thank goodness she didn't have a stomach because if she did she would have been emptying it. 

She sat in her chair for a few moments staring at the message before she finally snapped back to reality and calmed herself enough to actually open the attached file and examine the contents. Inside the file was a full record of the events that had happened during the war in which Rose Quarts had been involved, including explicit details about how the rebel had attacked and killed the great Pink Diamond. 

As Blue looked over the contents she started to feel sick again. She had no idea how she could put together a proper defense for the person who was practically the number one enemy of the empire. She still had to do her best though and so she continued to review and worked to come up with a defense that might actually be convincing. For each idea she came up with she immediately found evidence that would cause her case to fall to pieces, for each angle she thought she had found there were only more curves. She spent so much time trying to put together a proper case that when she received word that her client had finally arrived she quickly headed to the holding cell where she was being held. Maybe, just maybe, Rose Quartz could clear all this up and she could put together something that might actually hold up in court. 

~

Yellow returned to her office from her latest case with a spring in her step. She had won it fantastically and now she was so happy. Everything was going so well for her, she was a successful lawyer, a model gem, and she had the most wonderful girlfriend in the empire. She felt that she couldn’t be happier. 

When she sat down at her desk she was suddenly surprised when a private message bearing the symbol of the diamond authority appeared on her screen. She opened it and her eyes went wide at the contents. 

_The_ Rose Quartz had been captured and was on her way to homeworld to be tried for the shattering of Pink Diamond and Yellow Zircon had been chosen to be the prosecutor for the case. She felt a great sense of pride well up inside her chest and became rather ecstatic. She was even more excited upon reading that both Blue and Yellow Diamond themselves would be the judges of this trial. 

Yellow read through the files and immediately began organizing her case. She decided she would go with a straightforward presentation of the facts and do what she could to impress her magnificent leaders. She was so excited just thinking that she would be in the same room with her diamonds, an honor not bestowed upon the common gem. She finished her case just in time for her to receive her summons to the court. She went to the warp pad that would transport her into the courtroom and activated it, waiting for it to take her in. 

~

Blue arrived at the holding cell and entered, looking over her screens and trying to make sense of what she was reading. "This is ridiculous, four thousand years of loyal service to the court and this is what I get? I must be the unluckiest zircon in the galaxy!" She certainly thought so for she had been shackled with a case that seemed absolutely hopeless and had no idea how to properly defend this gem. 

She looked over at her dependent and stopped suddenly, becoming quite perplexed. "Wait, are you," she glanced at the description on her screen to be certain she had not made a mistake and walked into the wrong cell, "Rose Quartz?" 

The small life form looked away, it appeared something was weighing on their mind heavily but they gave an affirming answer. Blue was still skeptical. The other stated it was a long story but Blue held up her hand to stop the other. There was no time. She had to put together a proper case, even if that case was absolutely hopeless. The other kept interrupting her thoughts and she started to go off on them when suddenly the door to the cell opened, signifying that it was time for the trial to begin.

~

Upon her arrival into the court Yellow Zircon looked over at the defendant and was surprised to see Blue Zircon standing beside them. The lawyers had previously spoken about what to do if they ever ended up facing each other in court and they had mutually agreed to act as though they were rivals so as not to raise any suspicion. Yellow adopted a smug expression and looked at Blue. "Defending a rebel? Isn't that treason?"

Blue Zircon, who looked to be having a rather rough day snapped back by saying, "I was assigned to this!" 

Yellow pitied her lover and hoped that whatever fate was decided for the strange being would not also affect Blue. A moment later the Diamond's pearls appeared and announced the great leaders themselves. Yellow Zircon quickly adopted a diamond salute and prepared for their arrival. 

The two appeared in a flash of light and looked down at the group with a mixture of annoyance, sorrow, and disgust. Yellow Zircon had been waiting her entire existence just to stand in the presence of the greatest gems that had or would ever exist. It was like standing in the presence of gods. 

The diamonds looked around, attempting to find Rose Quartz but a moment later they realized that the small being actually was the rebel. They argued briefly over destroying her right then and there but Blue Diamond was insistent that the Quartz be allowed to defend herself. So the authority took their places in the judge’s chairs and the trial began.

~

Blue Zircon reformed inside of a holding cell. She stumbled around a bit and looked at the walls of the cell, trying to figure out what had happened, and then she remembered the events of the trial. That strange Rose Quartz had put ideas into her head and as a result she had made a treasonous statement, one that rightly should have gotten her shattered. But here she was. She leaned back against the wall of her cell and sunk down into a ball. Her life was over, she had accused the greatest gems of killing another of their kind and she knew that she was going to suffer for it now. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door to her cell suddenly opened and Yellow Zircon entered. Blue Zircon rose to her feet and moved towards her lover, intending to embrace her and hold on until she was forced to let go, but she stopped when she noticed the sorrowful expression on Yellow's face. 

Yellow took a deep breath. "Blue, I'm so sorry," she stated, looking away. "I'm sorry for what's happened and what is going to happen." She looked at her. "It was difficult for me to come in here but I had to. I wanted to tell you one thing before whatever happens happens." She moved forward and grabbed Blue, pulling her onto a kiss. 

Blue was surprised and just stared at Yellow in surprise. When Yellow pulled back she studied her face, trying to understand what was happening. 

"Blue Zircon, I love you, but we can't be together now." She touched Blue's cheek. "I promise I'll do what I can to help you but I don't know how much I can do." She looked at the door. "I have to go now, but I promise I'll come back." 

She turned and headed towards the door. Blue was tempted to reach out and grab her hand, to try and stop her, but she restrained herself. She couldn't make things any worse for Yellow. 

Yellow stopped and looked back at her briefly, opening her mouth to say something before she thought better of it and left. 

Blue sighed and laid down, curling up and hoping that she would be able to survive. She was scared and she just wanted everything to go back to how it had been. She knew things would never be the same, she was a prisoner, she had accused her diamonds of killing their fellow ruler, and she was probably going to be shattered. The only ray of hope in this entire situation lay with her lover, Yellow Zircon, maybe if she could actually come up with something, some plan or idea and keep her alive. Blue didn’t have any choice but to trust her now, and she trusted her with all her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was sad.  
> I did have to borrow a few scenes from "The Trial" but I tried to avoid including too much as I prefer to do my own writing and just needed those bits to show a bit more of the characters.
> 
> Thank you to everybody who read this story all the way through to the end and gave me kudos, comments, or anything else.  
> I am still taking request for fanfictions and stories that you would like to see, just drop a comment below with characters, settings, themes, or anything else and I'll see what I can do. The requests don't have to be for SU but I do need to be familiar with the subject to write about it, it never hurts to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> That summary was kind of cheesy I'll admit but I hope the rest of the fic made up for it. This is the first part of a series of stories following the two lawyers as they discover this new relationship and what it involves as well as their feelings for each other. I hope you'll stay around for more and please feel free to tell me what you think of these.


End file.
